Don't Touch Mine
by EviLisa2101
Summary: /CHAP 5 UP!\ Eunhyuk, namja manis yang harus dibingungkan dengan cerita cintanya yang berada pada sebuah 'segitiga rumit'. Antara Donghae, sahabatnya sedari kecil yang-sebenarnya-juga mencintainya, namun egois, overpossesive, dan mengklaim bahwa Eunhyuk adalah miliknya seorang. Dan Siwon, namja tampan kaya raya berstatus 'kekasih'nya/HaeHyuk/WonHyuk/SiBum/BL-Yaoi/RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1: teaser PROLOG

_**Aku mencintaimu…  
Aku menyayangimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu..  
Hanya aku yang boleh berada disisimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh mengukir lengkung tawa dibibir lembutmu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyematkan 'masa depan' pada jari manismu…  
Dan hanya aku yang boleh menjadi sandaran tempat berkeluh kesahmu…  
Selamanya kau hanya boleh berada dan tetap bersamaku…  
Karena kau…  
Adalah milikku…**_

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Miss A - Touch**__,____as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!SiHyuk/WonHyuk & KyuMin

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (later…), etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

"aku mencintaimu, Hae"

"aku masih normal, Hyuk!"

"_hiks.. hiks.. hiks…_"

"air matamu takkan mampu meluluhkan hatiku, Lee Hyukjae!"

"kau kejam, Hae! Lebih baik aku memilih Siwon _hyung_ saja!"

"Mengapa kau selalu berpaling padanya, Hyukkie?"

"karena kau tak mencintaiku!"

"apa 'kah kau yakin mampu berpaling padanya?—yang secara otomatis kau melupakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keegoisan itu ada,  
Ia datang dan menggerogoti tiap sel darahmu..  
Membuatmu tak mampu bertumpu pada satu cinta..  
Rapuh dan terjatuh tanpa adanya tiang penyangga hatimu…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa Siwon _hyung _jujur mencintaiku?"

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae"

"aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Choi Siwon"

"apa aku tak kau jadikan pelarian dari**nya**?"

"tentu tidak. Aku benar-benar '_mencintai'_mu"

"aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu, seperti diri**nya**"

"_jeongmal_?"

"pasti! Apa aku boleh memilikimu 'seutuhnya'?"

"….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan,  
Keegoisan itu membutakan segalanya..  
Tak tahu apa ada pilihan..  
Yang terpenting hati tetap tentram…  
Tanpa perduli bahwa ada yang lain…**_

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_! Kau adalah _namja_ terbodoh yang pernah ku temui! Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk _hyung_, mengapa kau tak mengatakannya? Sekarang kau juga yang merasakan sakitnya!"

"yak! Cho Kyuhyun! bisa tidak kau bantu _hyung_mu ini! _Hyung_ juga tak tahu bila ia sekarang menjadi milik Siwon!"

"kau seharusnya mengakuinya dari dulu, _hyung_! kau terlalu angkuh dan juga sombong! Hanya karena kau tak mau dibilang seorang _gay_, kau sekarang kehilangan Eunhyuk _hyung_! kalau aku sekarang ada dipihakmu, lebih baik aku di hina dan di caci maki demi Sungmin _hyung_, orang yang benar-benar aku cintai! Kau benar-benar kelewatan, _hyung_! aku masih berbaik hati padamu, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Eunhyuk _hyung_ lagi sekarang. Karena aku sangat yakin ia tak benar-benar mencintai Siwon _sunbae. _Aku yakin dia masih sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu, jadi sekarang lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berpaling padamu!"

"….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Salah?  
Salah siapa sebenarnya?  
Tidak ada yang tahu pasti..  
Keegoisan itu sebenarnya ada dari '3 hati' itu sendiri…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mengapa kau tak lagi mencintaiku?"

"dan mengapa sekarang kau mencintaiku?"

"karena aku baru menyadari aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae!"

"_hiks.. hikss…_ tapi _'sekarang'_ aku tak mencintaimu lagi, Lee Donghae! Salahkan keangkuhanmu dulu yang menolak cintaku!"

"kalau aku tak bisa, berarti tak ada yang boleh memilikimu, mencintaimu, ataupun siapapun yang membuatmu berpaling dariku!"

"terserah!"

**.**

**.**

_**Dan lagi,  
Keegoisan telah mengalahkan semuanya..  
Tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari…  
Tak tahu pasti kisah tentang cinta segitiga…  
Yang di lingkari oleh kata objektif bermakna 'egois'…  
Kapankah ceritanya akan berlanjut?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review? :D

**Warm Hugs, **

**_Reepetra2101**


	2. Chapter 2: ch1: What I Mean To You, Hae?

_**Aku mencintaimu…  
Aku menyayangimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu..  
Hanya aku yang boleh berada disisimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh mengukir lengkung tawa dibibir lembutmu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyematkan 'masa depan' pada jari manismu…  
Dan hanya aku yang boleh menjadi sandaran tempat berkeluh kesahmu…  
Selamanya kau hanya boleh berada dan tetap bersamaku…  
Karena kau…  
Adalah milikku…**_

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Miss A - Touch**__,____as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!SiHyuk/WonHyuk & KyuMin

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (later…), etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

**-Eunhyuk POV-**

Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apakah rasanya menyenangkan dan membahagiakan?—atau justru menyakitkan?

Bila kalian menjadi aku, mungkin kalian akan memilih _option _yang pertama. Siapapun ingin untuk bahagia bila ia jatuh cinta. Dan siapapun juga ingin saat cintanya itu terbalaskan. Tetapi, aku bukan di pihak yang justru kalian inginkan. Aku adalah pihak yang justru berada di _option _kedua.

Maukah kalian mendengarkan kisahku? Dan biarkan aku menceritakan kisah lika-liku kehidupan dan cintaku yang bertolak belakang dari kepribadianku ini. Dan aku hanya ingin kalian menyimak dengan seksama kisah hidupku ini. Dan petiklah hikmah dari kisah yang akan didalami ini. Dan, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan.

'_cintailah seseorang dari kesungguhannya, bukan dari kejujuran cintanya. Karena cinta tanpa kesungguhan bagai ikan yang bersayap'_

'_hanya merasa bahagia saat kau berada di udara dengan sayapmu, tetapi kau melupakan apa yang ada dilautan dan telah menjadi hakikatmu'_

'_jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. karena kejujuran dalam cinta itu akan membuatmu mengerti, bahwa ia juga memiliki kesungguhan untukmu'_

'_jangan nodai cinta dengan kebohongan, karena kebohongan cinta bagai mutiara, bersinar diluar namun redup didalam .. di depanmu ia tersenyum agar membuatmu bahagia, namun dibalik hatinya ia justru meringis penuh duka'_

**-Eunhyuk POV end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Begin…**

**.**

**.**

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

"Lee ahjumma!" panggil seorang _namja _manis dengan rambut blonde putih yang menawan dan senyuman yang selalu terpatri dibibir imutnya itu membuatnya nampak semakin indah bagi siapapun yang mendaratkan pandangan padanya.

Ia berada di depan rumah dengan dua lantai yang sangat luas dan besar. Dengan santainya ia berdiri di pintu dengan lukisan khas _pointilis _Korea itu.

"Sebentar!" Ia tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gusi merah—yang membuat kesan manis diwajahnya semakin dalam, begitu mendengar sahutan dari dalam itu.

Cklek~

"Ah, Eunhyuk! Kau mencari Donghae, _ne_?" dan _namja _manis itu hanya bisa mengangguk lucu mendengar pertanyaan dari seorang _yeoja _paruh baya yang ada di depannya—membuahkan kekehan kecil dari _ahjumma _berwajah cantik itu. _ahjumma _itupun segera memiringkan badannya untuk memberi ruang untuk Eunhyuk—_namja _manis itu.

"Donghae masih tidur! Kau tinggal kekamarnya saja seperti biasa, _ne_" dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk—lagi—dengan segera ia berjalan menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut. Ia tersenyum ditiap langkahnya meniti tangga. Entah, apa sebabnya ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu.

Setelah cukup banyak tangga yang ia naiki, langkahnya pun berhenti di depan dua kamar yang berada paling dekat dengan tangga itu. Pada kamar sebelah kiri dengan aksen tokoh _cartoon_ imut nan lucu 3 dimensi bernama Nemo di depan pintunya yang berwarna putih, sementara pintu satunya justru bertokoh kartun kelinci yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya pada pintu berwarna _pink _itu. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat gambar berukuran _medium _itu masih menempel dengan indahnya di depan pintu putih itu. '_Memang tak pernah berubah'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Donghae-_ya_!" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu yang berwarna putih itu.

Cklek~

"Eh?" herannya. Bukankah ia mengetuk pintu yang beraksen gambar ikan berwarna _oranye_? Tapi kenapa yang justru terbuka malah pintu berwarna _pink_?

"Ah, Sungmin _hyung_!" bungkuknya hormat pada seorang _namja _manis yang baru keluar dari pintu _pink_ itu dengan menggunakan seragam ELF _Senior High School—_yang sama dengannya.

"Eh, Eunhyuk! Kau mau membangunkan _Fishy _lagi?" tanya _namja _manis bernama Sungmin itu yang justru terdengar seperti gerutuan itu. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar nada sebal yang terdapat pada _namja _manis di depannya yang memiliki umur berbeda dua tahun dengannya itu.

"_Ne_" jawabnya singkat. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi Eunhyuk—membuat _namja _dengan _gummy smile_nya itu segera mengerucutkan bibir merah _cherry_nya yang _kissable_ itu saking kesalnya. Sungmin pun menghentikan kegiatan _mari-mencubit-pipi-Eunhyuk-yang-menggemaskan-ini-seperti-pipi-milikku _dan segera mengusap lembut rambut blonde Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah mulai panjang.

"Ah, aku mau kebawah dulu, _ne_? Sebaiknya kau bangunkan Donghae karena 30 menit lagi kita akan berangkat. Kalau ia tak mau bangun, kau panggil saja aku agar aku datang kekamarnya dan menyiramnya dengan air satu ember agar ia langsung bangun, _okay_?" dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat nada berbicara Sungmin yang berubah-ubah tiap ia menjelaskan kata-katanya itu. sekali lagi Eunhyuk mengangguk dan membiarkan Sungmin turun meniti tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Ishh~ Donghae benar-benar belum bangun, _eoh_?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada yang terdengar sebal.

Cklek~

"Isshh~ benar-benar ikan ini!" gerutunya saat mendapati gundukan besar(?) dibawah _bedcover_ dan diatas ranjang yang sangat besar itu—ketika ia membuka pintu. Dengan segera tangannya kembali tergerak menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan menuju kasur yang penuh dengan (lagi-lagi) gambar tokoh _cartoon _3 dimensi bernama Nemo. Bahkan ia sendiri bingung mengapa sahabatnya ini benar-benar sangat menyukai tokoh kartun itu.

"Yak! Lee Donghae! Bangun!" ujarnya sambil mendorong-dorong pelan gundukan dalam _bedcover _tersebut.

"Eunnghh~ Ribut!" ujar gundukan tersebut(?)—atau lebih tepatnya _namja _didalam _bedcover _itu. mulanya _namja _itu menggeliat dalam _bedcover_nya dan kembali diam, apa mungkin ia mencoba tidur lagi? Merasa sebal karena tak dianggap oleh orang didalam _bedcover _tersebut. Dengan sigap dicengkramnya ujung _bedcover _itu dan—

SRAK!

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!"

"HUWAAA! DIMANA? DIMANA? DIMANA?"

"Muahahahaha!" dan akhirnya Eunhyuk tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang masih sangat kusut karena dibangunkan dengan cara yang amat sangat tidak elit(?).

"Issh! Kau!" geram _namja _bernama Donghae itu. dengan sigapnya ditariknya _namja _manis—yang masih sibuk tertawa sambil memegang kedua perutnya itu, keatas ruang kosong disebelahnya, tepat disamping kasurnya.

"Huwa!" Eunhyuk menjerit kaget begitu melihat keadaannya sekarang. Kedua tangannya dicengkram diatas oleh tangan kanan Donghae, sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang pinggang ramping Eunhyuk yang tak mau diam. Kedua kakinya yang jenjang dan langsing pun tak bisa ia gunakan untuk memberontak karena sudah diapit oleh kedua kaki Donghae. Apalagi hal itu dimudahkan dengan posisi Donghae yang menindih tubuh Eunhyuk!

DEG! DEG!

DEG! DEG!

Ada detakan yang terus bergema didalam dada Eunhyuk. Ia sangat malu begitu Donghae menyeringai ke arahnya. Sepertinya _namja _berwajah ikan itu sudah merasakan detakan yang sebenarnya berasal dari jantung Eunhyuk itu.

"Ah~ seperti biasa, kau selalu malu-malu padaku, eoh? _Chagi_~?" dan Eunhyuk merasa ada aliran darah begitu derasnya mengumpul diwajahnya—yang ia yakini langsung memerah, begitu mendengar panggilan 'akrab' dari Donghae berjuluk _'chagi_'.

"Aku minta _morning kiss _dulu, _ne_?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung mengecup bibir merah _cherry _milik Eunhyuk dan segera melumatnya atas bawah. Tak lupa ia menjilat sedikit bibir yang sangat _kissable _itu—menurutnya, dan menyebabkan bibir itu mengkilat karena _saliva _dari Donghae.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau tunggu dulu, nanti kita turun ke bawah bersama" ujar Donghae yang langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi yang ada tepat di dalam kamarnya itu—meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam dengan mata yang hampir berkaca-kaca.

'_Apa arti ciuman selamat pagi untukmu itu Donghae-ah?'_

.

Lee Hyukjae, atau _namja _manis tadi yang akrab di sapa Eunhyuk tadi hanyalah seorang _namja _sederhana yang hanya hidup sendiri di sebuah _mansion_ yang kecil—karena dia dulu hanya anak panti asuhan. Mengapa ia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya di Elf _Senior High School _itu? Sekolah _favorite _berisi kumpulan anak mengengah ke atas dan menjurus pada dunia _Entertainment_? Salahkan pada talenta yang sudah di pendamnya sejak lama,_ Dance._

Lee Donghae? Dia hanyalah sahabat yang sangat disayangi—atau mungkin bisa dikatakan dicintai oleh Eunhyuk. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak usia mereka 5 tahun, semenjak Donghae pindah dan menetap sebagai tetangga Eunhyuk itulah awal persahabatan mereka. tapi, bagi Eunhyuk, kini semua telah berbeda. Ada perasaan lain yang menyelinap dihatinya dan itu hanya satu kata, cinta. Dan itu sudah ada sejak nama Donghae yang selalu menemani hari-harinya dan hanya _namja _itulah yang membuat hidup Eunhyuk lebih berwarna. Namun, Donghae justru tak mengetahui atau bahkan sangat tak peka dengan perasaan Eunhyuk.

Salahkan pada sifat Donghae yang sudah mulai berubah semenjak _namja _tampan itu menyukai yang namanya 'bercinta'. Ah, yang dimaksud bercinta disini bukanlah kosa kata berbentuk '_rated _M' yang sering hangat di bicarakan pada remaja pubertas pada umumnya—walau tak bisa dipungkiri Donghae juga senang mendengarnya meskipun ia tak pernah melakukannya. Tapi makna 'bercinta' bagi Donghae adalah; mengencani _yeoja-yeoja _yang bisa dibilang sangat mengaguminya sekedar untuk mencari kesenangan, dan dia akan segera memutuskan para _yeoja-yeoja _itu bila ia sudah sangat merasa benar-benar bosan. Bukankah itu tak berbeda dengan makna '_playboy_'?

Eunhyuk bagi Donghae? Sebenarnya sangat susah untuk dijelaskan. Donghae amat sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. tapi, entah mengapa ia memperlakukan Eunhyuk seperti seorang yang 'istimewa' bila di belakang saja. Ketika bibirnya merasa sangat menginginkan untuk mencium dan melumat sesuatu, pasti Eunhyuklah korbannya. Salahkan pada Cho Kyuhyun, _namjachingu _dari _hyung_nya, Lee Sungmin. _Namja _dengan rambut ikal itulah yang sering mengajarkan 'hal-hal' dewasa pada Donghae sehingga _namja _dengan surai _brunette _itu menjadi _pervert _seperti ini. Padahal usia _namja _yang sangat disayangi _hyung_nya itu justru tak beda jauh dengan Eunhyuk—sama-sama setahun dibawahnya.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya tak masalah memberikan tubuhnya pada Donghae—walaupun tak lebih dari sekedar _kissing _dan 'menandai'. Namun, disini Ia merasa bagai pihak yang dimanfaatkan. Ia juga butuh status bagi Donghae, _namja _yang selama ini amat sangat dicintainya dan hanya nama _namja _itulah yang berada disisinya saat ia merasa kesepian. Ia juga ingin Donghae hanya menjadi miliknya. Milik seorang Lee Hyukjae seorang.

Eunhyuk sadar ia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Donghae. Hinggga sampai sekarang lidahnya masih kelu untuk sekedar mengucap satu kata _'saranghae_' untuk Donghae. Dan ia hanya bisa memendam rasanya yang selama 11 tahun dimilikinya itu. ia merasa menjadi sahabat atau bahkan _namja _yang ada saat Donghae membutuhkannya pun sudah sangat cukup baginya.

'_rasa cinta itu akan hadir dengan sendirinya bukan?'_

.

Cklek~

Eunhyuk masih berada di atas kasur Donghae dengan kepala yang entah sudah sejak kapan sudah bersandar pada kepala kasur Donghae. Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Donghae yang err.. _sexy _dengan handuk yang hanya melilit pinggangnya—yang langsung meng_expose_ tubuh atasnya yang tidak di balut apapun.

BLUSH!

Eunhyuk langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik poni _blonde_nya yang cukup panjang, sementara dagunya ia selipkan di balik kerah bajunya. Hingga kepalanya tersembunyi walau hanya seperempat bagian saja.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Eunhyuk yang secara tak langsung membuatnya sedikit 'bangun'. Tapi, ia sadar kalau masih ada jadwal sekolah yang menumpuk di depan mata. Jadi tak mungkin ia 'memakan' Eunhyuk sekarang.

"Berbaliklah, _chagi_! Aku mau ganti seragam!" Eunhyuk langsung menuruti perintah Donghae. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya begitu Donghae sudah membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya. Dengan segera Donghae merapikan seragam yang sudah terpasang sempurna—walau terkesan sedikit berantakan sesuai _stylist_nya. Ia kemudian merapikan rambutnya di balik kaca yang ada di pintu lemarinya. Dibalikkan badannya ke arah kasurnya dan mendapati tubuh Eunhyuk masih dalam keadaan tengkurap dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan ke dalam bantalnya. Donghae jadi terkekeh dan segera berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk lalu duduk disamping _namja _manis itu.

NYIIET~~!

"KYA!" Eunhyuk langsung terlonjak duduk begitu Donghae meremas bongkahan bokong yang bisa di bilang agak berisi itu. Dia memandang tajam Donghae—yang justru menatapnya dengan seringaian mesum.

"Sayang sekali kau kurus seperti itu, Hyukkie!" ujar Donghae dengan nada mengejek. Ia pun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Eunhyuk lalu menyambar tas yang sudah di siapkannya semalam dan segera berlari turun.

"YAK! DASAR _PERVERT_!" dan teriakan terakhir itu pun berakhir dengan gebrakan(?) pintu kamar Donghae dan langkah tergesa-gesa Eunhyuk yang mengejar Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_SKIP TIME_]

_** ELF Senior High School**_

_**06:54 am**_

"_Hyung_, itu Hyukjae dari kelas 10-A yang kau taksir itu!" dan _namja _berwajah tampan, tubuh menunjang dengan atletis, serta lesung yang menghias pipinya itu pun tersenyum begitu melihat dua sosok tengah berjalan ke arahnya—atau mungkin gerbang tempat ia berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Matanya hanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang memiliki rambut blonde putih—yang tadi diberitahu sahabatnya, yang tengah tersenyum menampilkan _gummy smile_nya itu. Membuat senyuman tak ikut lepas dari bibir _sexy_nya.

"Hyukjae!" sapanya saat dua _namja _yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu. Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri begitu merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Dan didapatinya seorang _namja _berlesung pipi beserta dua temannya. Yang satu memiliki wajah tampan dengan senyum sejuta _watt_nya dan tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Sedangkan yang satunya justru berwajah sangat cantik dan terkesan dingin juga datar.

"ah, _annyeong _Siwon _hyung_! Zhoumi! Kibum!" sapanya pada ketiga _namja _itu. sementara Donghae yang disampingnya hanya memasang senyuman paksa. Sepertinya ia memang tidak mau menghormati seorang _sunbae-_nya dan dua orang _hoobae-_nya itu.

Tak Eunhyuk sadari, Siwon dan Donghae tengah melempar pandangan sengit masing-masing. Seakan pandangan itu semua dapat menyimpulkan satu kalimat yang menyatakan '_jangan-sentuh-Hyukjae!'_. Melihat Siwon yang mulai mendekati Eunhyuk pun, dengan sekali tarik tubuh Eunhyuk, Donghae rangkul dengan erat. _Namja _pujaan _yeoja-yeoja _satu sekolah itu menarik paksa tubuh Eunhyuk agar menjauhi gerbang tempat dimana Siwon serta Zhoumi dan Kibum—sahabat Siwon berada.

Siwon sempat tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan ke arahnya—seperti salam pamit mungkin? Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan melambaikan tangannya balik dan memberi senyum termanisnya—yang mampu membuat semua _yeoja _jadi terpesona pada ketampanannya. Ia terus tersenyum—walau ia yakin Eunhyuk takkan melihatnya—karena _namja _manis itu masih di tarik paksa Donghae menuju kelas Eunhyuk—dapat dilihat mereka naik ke lantai tiga yang memang di khususkan untuk kelas satu.

"dia memang semakin manis tiap hari, benarkan?" tanya Siwon setelah menurunkan tangan kanannya yang di pakainya melambai ke arah Eunhyuk. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk dan melipat dadanya lalu bersandar pada dinding. Berbeda dengan _namja _cantik yang asyik duduk di kursi yang memang di khususkan untuk penjaga gerbang sekolah itu—yang entah kemana hilangnya, hanya melirik sekilas dan menahan gejolak yang menyakitkan dihatinya.

'_sebegitu cintanya 'kah kau pada Eunhyuk, Wonnie?' _batinnya. Ia memasang senyum yang jarang di perlihatkan kepada orang-orang ke arah Siwon—saat _namja _itu melihat ke arahnya. Senyum yang terlihat terpaksa itu membuat Siwon sedikit terperangah—namun tak mampu menggoyahkan hatinya pada _namja _manis berambut blonde putih yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya.

Siwon pun melangkah ke kelasnya di ikuti oleh dua sahabat di belakangnya. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah Kibum yang sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

'_mian, Bummie' _batin Siwon saat ia melihat Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kya! Hae! Kenapa kau menarikku? Sakit tau!" bisik Eunhyuk saat Donghae menarik tangannya terus menerus. _Namja _yang memiliki pesona yang sangat menarik bagi sejuta wanita itu hanya melirik tajam Eunhyuk sekilas kemudian kembali menyeret Eunhyuk ke atas atap. Tak dihiraukannya jeritan _yeoja-yeoja _penggemarnya dan beberapa _namja _yang menurutnya menatapnya kurang suka karena menarik-narik tangan Eunhyuk yang notaben juga idola bagi para pria _seme_ disekolahnya itu.

BLAM!

Eunhyuk sedikit terkesiap kaget saat Donghae menutup pintu atap dengan begitu kencang. Bahkan ia sampai mengehelus-elus dadanya saking kagetnya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Donghae. Tak disadarinya tatapan tajam nan menusuk yang di lontarkan Donghae padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hae?" tanyanya pelan saat Donghae berjalan pelan mendatanginya yang berada cukup jauh dari Donghae. Salahkan mata Donghae yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dengan tatapan hangatnya yang seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersifat semanis itu didepan orang-orang, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang penuh penekanan. Tangan kanannya ia tumpukkan pada sisi palang pembatas atap—tepat di sebelah badan Eunhyuk, sementara tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Eunhyuk agar menghadap langsung ke arahnya. Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat Donghae memajukan badannya hingga memepetkannya antara dinding yang hanya sebatas pinggang di belakangnya dan juga tubuh Donghae dihadapannya.

"Kau tau bila kau hanya boleh bersikap semanis itu didepanku, Hyukkie? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal yang menggemaskannya itu di depan orang-orang?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang kembali manja serta pandangan yang kembali melembut. Eunhyuk sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega begitu sifat Donghae sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku hanya bersifat ramah di depan orang-orang Hae-_ya_, memangnya itu salah?" Donghae hanya bisa menahan nafas begitu melihat tatapan polos dari mata bulat lucu dan menggemaskan milik Eunhyuk itu. Ia pun segera mengecup bibir semanis _strawberry_—menurutnya itu—yang secara otomatis membuat pipi Eunhyuk langsung memerah.

Donghae pun melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding setengah pinggang itu. Ia mendaratkan pandangannya ke bawah, tepat ke arah lapangan. Dilihatnya kelas 12-C yang tengah berolahraga. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya tatkala matanya menangkap satu sosok _yeoja_ yang sangat dikaguminya semenjak ia masuk ke sekolah bertaraf _International _ini.

Ia bahkan sampai melupakan bahwa bel pertanda masuk telah berbunyi dari 10 menit yang lalu. bahkan tak di perdulikannya kelas 11-A—kelasnya dan kelas 10-A—kelas Eunhyuk yang ia yakini sudah ada gurunya. Di liriknya Eunhyuk yang ikut memperhatikan arah tatapan matanya.

"Kau mengenal _yeoja _itu, Hyukkie?" tanyanya _to the point_. Eunhyuk amat sangat mengenali _yeoja _itu, dia adalah _sunbae_-nya yang satu _club _dengannya, _Dance club_. _Yeoja _itu yang di akui Donghae amat sangat dikaguminya. Yah, hatinya sedikit lebih lega—mengetahui Donghae hanya sebatas menganguminya saja. _Yeoja _itu—

"Jessica Jung. Dia putri dari Jung Yunho, guru olahraga kita" jelasnya singkat—yang membuahkan sebuah senyum bahagia pada bibir Donghae. Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk singkat, sekedar sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"_gomawo, ne, chagi~_" ujar Donghae manja. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Donghae yang terlihat _childish _padanya. Tapi, tak dapat di pungkiri hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat Donghae bukan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, tapi hanya sekedar tatapan biasa seorang sahabat untuk sahabat lainnya pada umumnya.

Hatinya begitu nyaman saat melihat menyadari bahwa saat ini ia hanya berdua di atas atap dengan Donghae. Perlukah ia mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Donghae sekarang juga? Perasaan yang sudah di pendamnya selama

"Hae~" Donghae menoleh begitu Eunhyuk memanggilnya dengan nada yang berbeda di dalamnya. Donghae pun merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya singkat. Tangannya beralih menghelus punggung Eunhyuk yang sedikit bergetar. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu merasakan ada perasaan lain di dalam hatinya yang membuncah ketika merasakan perasaannya semakin terguncang.

"_Saranghae~"_

Donghae langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk sendiri hanya diam tak berani menatap mata Donghae yang mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksud dari kata-katamu itu?" tanya Donghae lagi. Dan ia segera mencengkram pundak Eunhyuk dan menghadapkan _namja _cantik itu ke hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae" ujar Eunhyuk lagi. Ia menatap dalam mata Donghae yang semakin menatapnya menyelidik.

"aku masih normal, Hyuk!" jawab Donghae datar ia segera berjalan menjauhi Eunhyuk dan meraih _knop_ pintu atap. Tapi belum sempat ia membukanya, isakan Eunhyuk menghentikan semua perasaanya yang entah mengapa sedikit goyah.

"_hiks.. hiks.. hiks…_"

"air matamu takkan mampu meluluhkan hatiku, Lee Hyukjae!" jawabnya. Entah, hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dan satu yang heran, mengapa ia sangat merasa sakit saat mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikir di lubuk hatinya itu? Eunhyuk sendiri, merasa hatinya semakin tak tahan saat mendengar perkataan Donghae

"kau kejam, Hae! Lebih baik aku memilih Siwon _hyung_ saja!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan lantangnya. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya tanpa sadar saat menyadari 'satu nama' yang di sebutnya itu. Dia merasa ingin mengutuk mulutnya sendiri mengapa bisa mengucapkan satu nama yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab dengan dirinya itu. Dia tahu bila Siwon pernah menembaknya dulu, namun Eunhyuk selalu menolak dengan alasan '_aku sudah mencintai orang lain_' dan sebaiknya Siwon menerima kenyataan, tapi pemuda berlesung pipit itu tetap tak mau putus asa untuk mendapatkan cinta Eunhyuk.

"Mengapa kau selalu berpaling padanya, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. sejurus kemudian ia membalikkan badannya menatap Eunhyuk yang menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar. Ia tahu _namja _manis itu pasti menahan tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin tidak tertahankan itu. Ingin sekali ia memeluk dan menenangkan Eunhyuk saat itu. tapi, ego memang mengalahkan segalanya.

"karena kau tak mencintaiku!"

DEG!

Donghae tak mengerti, mengapa ia merasa ada sebuah panah yang Eunhyuk sengaja tusukkan ke dalam jantungnya. Satu kalimat dari deskripsi Eunhyuklah yang diindikasikannya sebagai panah itu. Begitu menusuk dan tepat membidik hati kecilnya hingga merasakan sakit yang sangat ini. Tapi, Donghae tetap mempertahankan egonya. Dia tetap bersikap biasa saat Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam dengan mata yang berlinang itu.

"apa 'kah kau yakin mampu berpaling padanya?—yang secara otomatis kau melupakan perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Donghae meremehkan. Ia melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk hingga ke hadapannya. Dia hanya menyeringai saat melihat raut ketakutan dari Eunhyuk. Di cengkramnya dagu Eunhyuk dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke wajahnya. Dengan pelan ditatapnya mata bulat Eunhyuk. Dapat dilihatnya bayangan dirinya. _'sebaji**an inikah aku?' _batinnya dan tetap mempertahankan egonya—walau hatinya kembali luluh melihat air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi Eunhyuk itu.

"…" Diam. Hanya diam yang Eunhyuk bisa. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Donghae menatapnya lembut. Sangat lembut hingga membuatnya lemah dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa sekarang. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa harus bisa melawan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain ketika bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat—hingga Donghae hanya bisa mengecup pipi kiri Eunhyuk.

"Biarkan aku egois saat ini, biarkan kau membenciku sekarang. Aku belum benar-benar siap menerima hatimu, bahkan aku tak tahu apakah ada ruang terbuka dihatiku untukmu. Kuharap kau mau mengerti" ujar Donghae sambil beralih menjilat pipi kiri Eunhyuk dan leher kirinya membuat _namja _manis itu melenguh tertahan karena ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya keluar karena 'aksi' Donghae.

'_Apa itu artinya kau memang sudah bersiap untuk menerima hatiku, Hae?'_ batin Eunhyuk sambil menolehkan kepalanya agar berhadapan kembali dengan Donghae. Donghae pun langsung 'menyergap' dan melumat penuh nafsu bibir _plum _Eunhyuk.

"Jangan sampai kau berniat menerima perasaan Siwon itu, bila kau memang mencintaiku. Kau milikku!" bisik Donghae dengan suara parau karena nafsunya akan bibir Eunhyuk sudah di ubun-ubun. Dengan penuh nafsu, Donghae pun kembali melumat bibir bawah Eunhyuk dan menciuminya dengan agak brutal. Eunhyuk hanya diam saja saat Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya agar melingkar di leher Donghae dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Donghae sendiri sudah mendekat erat pinggang Eunhyuk membuat tubuh mereka berdua semakin erat menempel.

'_Apa maksudmu dengan milikmu, Hae-ya? Kita ini tak ada hubungan dan mengapa kau tetap meng-klaim aku sebagai milikmu?'_

.

.

Karena asyik dengan 'dunia sendiri', Donghae dan Eunhyuk bahkan sampai tak menyadari ketika pembicaraan dan 'perbuatan' mereka ada yang melihatnya dan di balik pintu atap yang setengah tertutup itu.

_Namja _atletis itu seakan sangat marah mendengar perkataan Donghae itu. dia mengepalkan kedua jarinya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Dia menyeringai ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Hyukjae. Bahkan Donghae sekalipun takkan mampu menjatuhkan keputusanku untuk merebut hatimu!" ujarnya pelan—yang tentunya hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada guru. Di sepanjang koridor ia terus tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'_Hyukjae, aku yakin kau takkan menolakku lagi kali ini'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just Re-post, REVIEW? :D

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


	3. Chapter 3: ch2: Who Should I Choose?

_**Aku mencintaimu…  
Aku menyayangimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu..  
Hanya aku yang boleh berada disisimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh mengukir lengkung tawa dibibir lembutmu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyematkan 'masa depan' pada jari manismu…  
Dan hanya aku yang boleh menjadi sandaran tempat berkeluh kesahmu…  
Selamanya kau hanya boleh berada dan tetap bersamaku…  
Karena kau…  
Adalah milikku…**_

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Miss A - Touch**__,____as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!SiHyuk/WonHyuk & KyuMin

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (later…), etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

**-Author POV **

**.**

TET! TET! TET!

Suara bel istirahat membuat semua penghuni kelas di ELF _SHS_ berlarian menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali kelas 10-A, semua penghuninya sudah hilang(?) entah ke mana. Namun, bila di amati lebih teliti lagi, masih ada satu _namja _di sana. Seorang _namja _dengan wajah yang sangat manis dan juga berambut _platinum blonde _berwarna putih kepirangan.

Dia tersenyum setelah buku—yang tadi di pakainya belajar—sudah di masukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia pun segera memasukkan tas itu ke dalam laci dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Rasa lelah akibat yang menyerang kepalanya memang sebanding dengan badannya yang lelah ini. Memang sepertinya Tan _seonsaengnim_ berniat untuk membunuhnya dengan memberikan ulangan Matematika mendadak.

Belum lagi dia tidak ada teman 'bekerja sama'—singkat kata, mencontek. Sahabatnya, yang merupakan teman sekelasnya yang terkenal sebagai kekasih dari _uke _paling imut satu sekolah, Lee Sungmin yang _evil_—Cho Kyuhyun—itu tengah sakit dan tidak masuk hari ini. Benar-benar hari ini sangat menyebalkan—untuknya.

Belum lagi 'insiden' dengan Donghae di atap sekolah tadi membuatnya tak mampu berpikir jernih dan merasa bersalah, dia pikir hubungannya dengan Donghae akan memiliki status yang jelas, yang ada malah sifat Donghae semakin kekanakan dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah miliknya. Yah, kalian tak salah. Sosok manis itu memang Lee Hyukjae atau yang akrab kita sapa Eunhyuk.

"Hyukjae-_ah_!" Eunhyuk—yang tadi sibuk melamun sambil menatap papan tulis putih di depannya, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan—ke arah pintu kelas—dan mendapati seorang _namja _tampan yang tinggi atletis tengah berdiri di sana.

"Ah! Siwon _hyung_!" sapa Eunhyuk. Ia pun segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Siwon. Yah, _namja _yang tak lain adalah Siwon itu pun segera memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Eunhyuk—membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit salah tingkah—dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Kau ada waktu?" tanya Siwon. Ia terus saja menatap wajah Eunhyuk, bahkan tak mau sedetik pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dari mahluk manis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Eump~ mungkin ada!" ujar Eunhyuk. Siwon pun langsung tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang baru saja turun dari bahunya sehabis menggaruk tengkuknya tadi. Eunhyuk yang merasa baru pertama kali di sentuh oleh tangan atletis milik Siwon pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ikut aku ke atap, _ne_? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan 'kembali' denganmu!" ujar Siwon dan menarik lembut tangan Eunhyuk menuju tangga ke atas atap. Eunhyuk hanya diam saja ketika tangannya di tarik dengan lembut oleh Siwon dan ia hanya bisa menyesuaikan langkahnya agar sama dengan Siwon. Eunhyuk pun berjalan sedikit menunduk saat mendapat tatapan kagum hampir dari satu sekolah yang melihat mereka berdua.

"_Hey! Itu bukannya Ketua Osis, Siwon sunbae dengan Hyukjae dari anak dance itu? mereka terlihat cocok sekali!"_

"_Iya, Wah! Yang satu masculine dan tampan, yang satu agak feminim dan sangat manis"_

"_Sepertinya sebentar lagi Hyukjae itu akan menyandang marga Choi"_

"_Kau tau darimana?"_

"_Kau akan tau nanti!"_

Percakapan di antara dua _yeoja _yang ada di dekat lorong yang mereka lewati pun—mau tak mau—membuat wajah Eunhyuk menjadi memerah juga. Ia sangat malu, mengingat dirinya kini tengah di gandeng oleh salah seorang _namja _yang kini terkenal seantero sekolahan. Eunhyuk sedikit merapatkan dirinya dengan Siwon dan menggenggam erat tangan Siwon—membuat jeritan tak tertahankan dari dua _yeoja_ yang merupakan _fujoshi_ tadi melihat _moment _yang di buat Eunhyuk itu.

Siwon tersenyum bangga mendengar percakapan dua _yeoja_ itu. Siapa yang tak bangga bila kau di puji-puji seperti itu dengan orang yang kau cintai, _eoh_? Siwon pun terus menarik Eunhyuk hingga mereka sampai di pintu atap. Ia membuka pintu atap dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak di gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Dengan pelan di bimbingnya Eunhyuk untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan segera menutup pintu atap.

Eunhyuk pun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang mengekor di belakangnya dan menyandarkan tubuh depannya pada palang pembatas atap. Siwon tersenyum dan segera berdiri tepat di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Si—Siwon _hyung_, mengapa kau—"

"Sssttt~ Biarkan seperti ini!" bisik Siwon memotong perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia pun merapatkan pelukannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kanan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasakan debaran yang sangat kecil di dadanya.

'_Aniyo! Aku hanya mencintai Donghae! Tapi… Siwon hyung selalu menyayangi dan mencintaiku dengan tulus, apakah salah bila aku memilihnya?'_ Eunhyuk pun menggelengkan kepalanya begitu ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah imut Eunhyuk. Karena gemas ia pun mengecup pipi kanan Eunhyuk.

BLUSH!

Eunhyuk merasa _blushing s_endiri saat merasakan kecupan lembut dari bibir Siwon. Bibir yang sudah di idolakan oleh _yeoja _dan beberapa _namja _satu sekolah, mengecup pipi c_hubby_-nya itu! Oh, ingin rasanya menggetokkan kepalanya ke dinding karena merasa kebodohannya yang makin berpikir tidak-tidak itu.

"Hyukjae, entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Aku rela memberikan apapun untukmu agar kau bisa menjadi milikku. _Saranghae~ _aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintai dirimu sepenuhnya"

'_oh, lihatlah itu Hyukkie, bahkan Siwon yang tak kau cintai saja rela melakukan apapun demi dirimu yang bahkan berbeda status sangat jauh dengan dirimu. Sedangkan kau malah mencintai Donghae yang notabene hanya menganggapmu tak lebih dari miliknya tanpa cinta'_

Eunhyuk memang berbeda status dengan Siwon. Siwon adalah putra dari Tn. Choi yang memiliki Choi Corp. Bahkan cabang dan juga saham kantor itu dimana-mana. Itu membuktikan status kekayaan Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang sangat berbeda. Eunhyuk sungguh malu dengan dirinya yang hanya orang biasa. Bahkan ia hanya bisa bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dan koran pagi, siangnya ia hanya menjadi pelayan _café_ yang gajinya memang cukup hanya untuk membiayai dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Siwon, apapun yang ia inginkan tinggal di sebutkan dan sudah ada di depan mata tanpa harus bersusah payah bekerja keras.

Tapi, itulah yang membuat Siwon tertarik dengan Eunhyuk. _Namja _manis itu sudah mencuri hatinya dari pertama kali pertemu waktu Masa Orientasi dulu dengan kerja keras dan kekuatannya. Yah, kekuatan seorang Lee Hyukjae untuk tetap bertahan walaupun ia hanya sebatang kara di dunia yang keras ini. Siwon sudah 'menetapkan' hatinya hanya pada Eunhyuk dan sudah tidak dapat di ubah lagi.

Eunhyuk mulai merasa perasaannya pada Donghae sedikit goyah, dia mulai merasakan hatinya sudah harus menetap pada mahluk yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna di depannya. Eunhyuk mulai merasa, _'aku harus belajar hidup tanpa Donghae dan mulai menganggapnya sebagai sahabat kembali, dan aku harus bisa belajar mencintai orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya'_ batinnya yakin. Ia pun membalikkan badannya ke arah Siwon dan membuat mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut dan tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terangkat membelai pipi kanan Siwon—membuat Siwon sedikit nyaman dan menutup matanya menikmati helusan kasih sayang yang di torehkan tangan halus Eunhyuk pada pipinya.

"Apa Siwon _hyung _jujur mencintaiku?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung. Siwon pun membuka matanya dan menatap kedua _obsidian_ bening milik Eunhyuk dalam—seakan itu bisa memberikan tahukan perasaannya yang meluap-luap pada mahluk manis di hadapannya itu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae" jawabnya yakin. Tangan Siwon pun kembali tergerak merangkul pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Choi Siwon" ujar Eunhyuk tanpa sadar. Tangan kirinya pun ikut terangkat dan menangkup kedua belah pipi Siwon yang memiliki lesung pipi itu.

"Apa aku tak kau jadikan pelarian dari**nya**?" tanya Siwon. Eunhyuk sedikit terbelak. Dia merasa Siwon mengetahui bahwa yang di maksud Siwon adalah, Donghae. Eunhyuk berusaha menetralisir hatinya dan menatap mata Siwon dalam. '_Aku harus yakin! Aku harus yakin!_'

"Tentu tidak. Aku benar-benar '_mencintai'_mu" jawab Eunhyuk yang membuat senyum sumringah dan tatapan berbinar tak bisa hilang dari wajah Siwon saat itu. Entah, Eunhyuk merasa ada yang salah dari bibirnya saat mengucapkan satu kata cinta untuk Siwon. Tapi, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba dan membiarkan dirinya dimiliki Siwon _untuk saat ini._

"Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu, seperti diri**nya**" ujar Siwon tegas sambil menggesekkan kedua hidung mancung mereka. Dan timbullah rasa bersalah yang semakin besar di hati Eunhyuk ketika Siwon mengatakan seperti itu. Janji yang bahkan tidak ia minta untuk tepati malah keluar dari bibir itu.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu. Siwon hanya memberikannya sebuah senyum kepastian dan senyum kejujuran—yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin yakin juga percaya bahwa seorang Choi Siwon takkan pernah mengingkari janjinya.

"Pasti! Apa aku boleh memilikimu 'seutuhnya'?" tanya Siwon tanpa sadar membuat kedua bola mata Eunhyuk melebar. Sungguh Eunhyuk tidak menyadari apa maksud dari kata 'seutuhnya' yang dikatakan oleh Siwon.

"….." dan Eunhyuk kembali diam—seperti _tadi_. Siwon yang mulai mengerti bila Eunhyuk salah mengartkikan kosa katanya itupun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Maksudku, apa aku boleh memiliki jiwa, raga, dan hatimu 'seutuhnya' untukku? Kau mau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku, _ne_?" senyum lega dan anggukan di berikan Eunhyuk untuk Siwon. Dia merasa _separuh _hatinya mulai merasa nyaman dengan Siwon.

"Apa pendeskripsianmu tentang 'seutuhnya' itu,_ chagiya_?" tanya Siwon menggoda. Dan makin merekahlah rona merah samar yang agak terang di kedua pipi _chubby _Eunhyuk.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Jangan menggodaku!" ujar Siwon kesal dan mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya lucu. Siwon hanya terkekeh dan mengecup bibir _pouty _Eunhyuk yang menggemaskan itu. Bibir yang sudah ingin ia _klaim _sebagai miliknya. Apa lagi ia ingin menghilangkan bekas dari ciuman Donghae pada bibir _cherry _Eunhyuk yang menggoda itu.

'_Mian, Siwon hyung~ aku mungkin bisa memberikan ragaku untukmu seutuhnya, namun aku belum bisa memberikan hatiku untukmu, aku masih sangat mencintai Donghae'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sunny, kamu dengar kabar tidak?"_

"_Kabar apa?"_

"_Ketua Osis kita, Siwon sunbae sudah jadian dengan Hyukjae"_

"_Hyukjae siapa?"_

"_Itu anak dance yang manis itu! Yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu loh!"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya. Dan kabarnya Siwon sunbae akan langsung mengenalkan Hyukjae kepada orang tuanya"_

"_Wah! Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka kabar bahwa Siwon Sunbae sudah menyukai bahkan mengejar-ngejar Hyukjae dengan mati-matian itu akan menjadi seserius ini!"_

"_Aku juga! Aku harap hubungan mereka ak—"_

BRAK!

Dua _yeoja_—sebut saja Sunny dan Hyoyeon—yang asyik mengobrol meja mereka pun tersentak kaget dan hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduk mereka begitu mendengar gebrakan meja di belakang mereka.

"Yak! Apa maksud kalian bicara seperti itu? Kalian tidak tahu bahwa Hyukkie itu adalah milik—" omongan Donghae terpotong begitu ada yang menarik—menjewer—telinganya hingga berjalan keluar kelas. Sunny dan Hyoyeon yang masih terdiam karena teriakan Donghae tadi pun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali membicarakan—menggosipkan—tentang berita yang hampir menyebar satu sekolah—hubungan _special _Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Auw! Auw! Minnie _hyung_~ sakit!" keluh Donghae sambil berusaha melepaskan telinga kanannya dari tangan _namja _imut yang di panggilnya Minnie—Sungmin—dan menariknya hingga ke belakang sekolah.

TAP!

TAP!

Langkah Sungmin terhenti dan ia langsung melepaskan telinga adiknya itu dengan kasar. Membuat Donghae langsung setengah menjerit dan menggosok telinga kanannya yang memerah dan perih itu.

"Yak! _Hyung_! mengapa kau menjewerku dan menar—"

"Mengapa sekarang Hyukkie bisa menjadi pacar dari Siwon?" tanya Sungmin memotong ucapan Donghae. Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya—mencerna ucapan _hyung_nya—detik berikutnya ia langsung menatap wajah imut Sungmin dengan mata yang membelalak.

"Jad—jadi, berita itu ben—benar?" tanya Donghae takut-takut. Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya kesal dan akhirnya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan adiknya.

DEG!

Sakit? Kau baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit Lee Donghae? Apa lagi yang bisa kau miliki sekarang? Apa yang bisa kau miliki bila yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu telah menjadi milik orang lain? Tak sadarkah kau bahwa kau sudah menyakiti perasaan orang lain? Mengapa kau tak mau jujur akan 'perasaan'mu?

"Mengapa? Kau menyesal?" tanya Sungmin meremehkan. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang di hadapannya kini.

Ia tak menyangka adiknya ternyata belum mengungkapkan 'perasaan'nya yang sesungguhnya pada Eunhyuk? Oh, lihatlah kenyataan di depanmu Lee Sungmin! Adikmu itu sekarang hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa melawan pertanyaanmu!

Sungmin sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia begitu kesal akan 'keleletan' adiknya. Bukankah Donghae sudah bercerita bahwa ia sudah mulai merasakan sedikit perasaan bergejolak pada Eunhyuk? Dan Ia sendiri sudah menyimpulkan bahwa adiknya itu sangat mencintai Eunhyuk. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau ternyata keyakinan Donghae dulu yang ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk, belum benar-benar di ungkapkannya sampai sekarang. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka ketika dengan polosnya Donghae berkata telah memiliki Eunhyuk—walau belum seutuhnya.

Sungguh ia sangat senang dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi harapannya—memiliki adik ipar hanya seorang Lee Hyukjae—kini sudah pupus. Karena tadi siang Eunhyuk datang ke kelas 12-B—kelas Sungmin—dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Choi Siwon! Oh, sungguh Sungmin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok yang ada di sampingnya itu, mengingat bahwa Siwon adalah _Rival _sejati Donghae dalam memperebutkan Eunhyuk! Hey, Bahkan satu sekolahpun tau itu! Salahkan berita tentang hubungan 'rahasia' di balik Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sampai sekarang belum terungkap dan juga tentang Siwon yang pernah menembak Eunhyuk bahkan berkali-kali dan hasilnya selalu di tolak Eunhyuk dengan alasan ia sangat mencintai Donghae. Bagaimana satu sekolah tidak tahu?

Sungmin hanya ingin menangis sekarang, betapa ia menyadari adiknya yang sudah terlihat seperti seorang pengecut sekarang. Benar-benar ia ingin menggeplak kepala adiknya itu dengan batu besar yang biasa di simpan Shin a_hjussi _untuk hiasan sekolah.

"Hae, mengapa kau tidak mau jujur juga dengannya? Apa kau mau hidup terus dengannya tanpa status? Apa kau rela untuk terus melihat air mata Hyukkie terus mengalir membiarkan dirimu menganggapnya tanpa cinta? Apa kau rela melihat wajah manisnya yang sudah sering kau bilang kau impikan di tiap malam di tidurmu sedih hanya karena keterlambatanmu? Oh, ayolah Hae~ _Hyung_ tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang pengecut! Dimana Lee Donghae yang _hyung_ banggakan sebagai adik _hyung_?" Donghae hanya bisa diam membisu. Pertanyaan Sungmin memang tepat menohok hatinya. Menyayat belenggu kepalsuan dalam hatinya. Kepalsuan yang sering ia tampilkan di depan Eunhyuk dengan _tittle _bertuliskan air mata Eunhyuk sendiri yang di sebut dengan, 'Sandiwara Cinta'.

Donghae sadarlah, _you are not actor_! Kau tidak mungkin terus berbohong hanya karena kau tidak mau membuat Eunhyuk kecewa denganmu. Asal kau tau, dia tulus mencintaimu. Dia benar-benar memerhatikanmu dan selalu berusaha untuk tidak pernah mengecewakan hatimu—walau kau sering menyalah artikan dirinya hanya sebagai perhatian seorang sahabat. Andai kau tahu.. Andai kau tahu itu…

"Hae, kau tak tahu? _Hyung_ merasa ingin menangis saat Hyukkie tadi datang bersama Siwon ke kelas _hyung_. Apa kau tidak menyadari betapa Eunhyuk sangat mencintaimu? Bahkan ketika ia menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon, dia menceritakannya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bahagia. Itu juga bagi yang tak peka dan tidak dekat dengannya seperti kita. Dia menceritakannya dengan mimik yang seakan mengatakan 'aku-tidak-apa-apa-_hyung_', namun kau perlu tahu, dia menceritakannya dengan nada suara yang sangat serak dan ingin sekali _hyung_ menamparmu sekarang juga!"

PLAK!

Donghae membisu. Apa itu cocok untuk _tittle _yang harus aku tempatkan pada cerita fiksi semu ini? Cerita yang membuat Donghae hanya bisa diam dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kau benar-benar sudah salah, dan pepatah memang selalu tepat—

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat Donghae!" ujar Sungmin geram. Ia pun segera berjalan meninggalkan Donghae kembali ke sekolah. Baru lima langkah ia berjalan, hatinya kembali tertata dan melunak, sebenci apapun ia pada Donghae kini—karena rasa sayangnya yang bagaikan seorang kakak untuk Eunhyuk—dia juga harus sadar, Donghae tetaplah saudara sedarahnya. Sebagai _hyung_ ia harus bisa memberi 'solusi' untuk Donghae yang kini hanya bisa diam dan terus menyesali rasa sakit di hatinya bak di tusuk dengan 'permata' tajam yang di asah oleh kepalsuannya sendiri.

"Kau mungkin takkan mampu merelakan Hyukkie sekarang, tapi sepertinya kau harus belajar bagaimana mengikhlaskan _'apa yang sudah terjadi'_ di kehidupanmu"

"Kesempatan kedua jangan pernah kau sia-siakan, Hae. Kita akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi di rumah. Aku tak pernah berniat untuk mendidikmu sebagai adik pendusta. Bila kau memang mencintai Hyukkie, datang ke kamar _hyung _nanti malam" ujar Sungmin. Donghae hanya menatap nanar punggung _hyung_-nya yang kini sudah menghilang di balik gerbang pembatas taman belakang dengan sekolah.

'_Kau benar hyung, takkan pernah ku biarkan Hyukkie-KU di miliki orang lain! Karena aku…'_

"Mencintainya…"

Tangan kanan Donghae terangkat menghelus pipi kanannya yang sedikit memerah karena mendapat 'hukuman' yang tidak setimpal dengan hati Eunhyuk dari tangan halus yang mendidik dari _hyung_-nya.

"Aku harus sadar, rasa sakit ini tak setimpal dengan perasaan Hyukkie-KU, dia lebih merasa perih dan perih.. Tenang Hyukkie, aku akan 'mendapatkanmu' kembali setelah ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_SKIP TIME_]

"Hyukjae _chagi_!" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya dan segera mendapati Siwon yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan kanan ke arahnya. Ia pun kembali mengehentikan langkahnya yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Seluruh sekolah sudah hampir sepi karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dari 25 menit yang lalu. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum saat melihat Siwon turun dari tangga dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mau pulang, _ne_?" tanya Siwon lembut. tangan kekarnya pun terangkat menhelus surai _blonde _Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum imut dan mengangguk. Siwon pun ikut tersenyum dan segera mengusap sedikit gemas rambut pirang itu.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Kau membuat rambutku beraktakan 'kan!" protes Eunhyuk sambil merapikan rambutnya yang di katakannya berantakan tadi. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos dan dan imut dari Eunhyuk itu.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan bibir _pouty_-mu itu! Kau mau bibirmu aku lumat habis-habisan hingga benar-benar '_pout' _terus-terusan tanpa berhenti?" ujar Siwon dengan nada yang sedikit mesum. Eunhyuk menghentikan tingkahnya dan sedikit bergidik. Siwon tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

'_urgh~ bagaimana nanti kalau Hae-ya melihat bibirku sampai bengkak karena di cium Siwon? Nanti dia bisa mar—Yak! Kenapa kau malah memikirkannya Hyukkie? Kau tak lihat ada err.. namjachingu-mu didepanmu? Sempat-sempatnya kau malah memikirkan orang lain!'_

CUP!

"HUWAA! _HYUNG PERVERT_!" keluh Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak saat tiba-tiba bibirnya di kecup spontan oleh Siwon—yang secara otomatis membangunkan lamunannya tentang Dong—ah! Lupakan.

Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah cemberut Eunhyuk. Sungguh dia bahagia mengingat sekarang _namja _manis di hadapannya ini adalah kekasihnya. Sungguh sangat membahagiakan mengingat mereka baru saja jadian tadi pagi.

"_Kajja_!" Siwon menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Eunhyuk memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"_Wae_? Bukankah kita akan pulang bersama, apa kau tak mau?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya. Siwon menjadi jengah sendiri karena mengingat mahluk polos di depannya ini.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Siwon. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kaku dan melepaskan genggaman tangan kekar Siwon di tangannya.

"Ak—aku tidak bisa pulang bersama denganmu, _hyung_" ujar Eunhyuk. Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia pun memandang _intens _Eunhyuk meminta jawaban.

"Ak—aku harus bekerja sekarang. Di Mi—Miracle _café _yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini" jelas Eunhyuk takut-takut. Siwon menghela nafas lega, dia sudah berpikir akan pulang dengan _you-know-what-Siwon-mean, rite_?

"Hyukjae _chagi_~" panggil Siwon lembut. Eunhyuk pun kembali mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Yah, _hyung_, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama formalku seperti itu? Aku kan sudah bilang cukup panggil aku Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk atau apapun 'lah panggilan kesayanganmu. Bukankah kita sudah menjadi sep—sepasang ke—kasih?" Eunhyuk sedikit canggung saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir itu. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk mesra.

"_Kajja_, aku antar ke tempat kerjamu, _chagi_!" ujar Siwon. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Siwon menggeret(?) dirinya ke tempat parkir sekolah di mana Audi _sport Xclass _hitam _exsclusive _milik Siwon terparkir.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata dari _namja _cantik yang memandang mereka sendu di balik pohon mahoni besar yang tertanam di belakang tempat parkir itu. Kacamata yang di pakainya pun tak mampu menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah hampir menggenang di sudut matanya.

'_Wonnie-ah, sebegitu cintanya 'kah kau pada Eunhyuk? Tak bisakah kau memandangku sebentar saja?'_ Ia pun menutup matanya—membiarkan setetes air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi tembamnya. Dengan segera ia menghapusnya dan memasang kembali wajah _stoic_-nya. Dengan langkah—yang dipaksakan—angkuh ia pun berjalan menuju mobil Lamborghini merahnya terparkir.

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Touch Mine~**

**.**

**.**

TIK!

TAK!

TIK!

TAK!

Denting jam dinding yang terdengar ini membuat Donghae jadi bosan sendiri. Dia berguling-guling di atas kasurnya yang terdapat banyak sekali gambar 3 Dimensi kartun yang imut dan lucu kegemarannya, Nemo. Dia menatap fotonya yang terpajang di dekat dinding kamarnya. Foto itu waktu dirinya tengah bermain dengan keluarganya—dan dengan Eunhyuk juga tentunya. Itu adalah fotonya yang berkesan karena yang memotretnya adalah Eunhyuk. Oh, lihatlah pribadi yang menurut _yeoja _maupun _namja _berstatu _uke _di depannya akan menganggapnya sebagai _gentlemen_. Bahkan lihatlah sekarang, tengah di rundung masalah karena perasaannya yang belum tersampaikan oleh Eunhyuk, dia malah membalas satu pesan masuk dari _yeoja _yang—menurut orang aneh—sangat cantik dan di kaguminya.

.

**From: Jessica Noona**

**Subject: Meet~**

**Hy, Hae^^ Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku menerima ajakanmu untuk mengajakku dinner, malam besok di Miracle café. Aku tunggu di rumah~**

.

Donghae pun langsung tersenyum. Dia ingin sekali berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi, ada satu yang mengganjal hatinya ketika melihat nama pengirim itu.

'_biasanya 'kan Hyukkie yang selalu menemaniku makan malam di Miracle café'_ Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Cukup, Donghae! Hyukkie pasti nanti mengerti kalau kau tengah berusaha belajar untuk hidup tanpa tergantung denganmu"

Hyah! Mengapa kau senang menjadi orang plin-plan, Lee Donghae? Tadi kau berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu, mengapa sekarang kau ingin merelakannya?

Ia pun segera beranjak turun dari kasurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"_**Kesempatan kedua jangan pernah kau sia-siakan, Hae. Kita akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi di rumah. Aku tak pernah berniat untuk mendidikmu sebagai adik pendusta. Bila kau memang mencintai Hyukkie, datang ke kamar hyung nanti malam"**_

Kata-kata Sungmin pun kembali terngiang kembali di telinganya. Dengan segera ia kembali menggeleng dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

'_membicarakan masalah ini bisa kapan-kapan saja. Setidaknya biarkan Siwon gila itu menikmati waktu dengan Hyukkie-KU dulu. Setidaknya biarkan dia bahagia, dan ia akan kembali sakit seperti dahulu'_

Oh, sungguh kau tak tahu 'malapetaka' apa yang akan kau dapatkan bila kau menganggap ini remeh, Lee Donghae! Siwon tak pernah main-main akan perasaannya dengan Eunhyuk—walau kutau perasaanmu juga serius. Tapi, seorang Choi Siwon memiliki sifat yang sama dengamu,

Apa yang sudah terikat menjadi MILIKNYA, takkan pernah bisa di lepaskan lagi. Eunhyuk yang sudah menjadi milik Siwon kini, jangan harap kau raih dengan mudah Donghae, mengingat Siwon sudah meng-_klaim _Eunhyuk sebagai miliknya. Dan kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang gegabah. Karena Siwon dan Eunhyuk sudah terikat. Oleh sebuah status cinta—yang _sepihak_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Touch Mine~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon _hyung~ _Siwon _hyung_~" Eunhyuk mengguncang tubuh Siwon yang tertidur di sofa istirahat untuk para pegawai _café_. Yah, saat ini memang mereka sedang ada di Miracle _café,_ tempat Eunhyuk bekerja dari pulang sekolah hingga pukul 8 malam. Siwon sendiri ngotot untuk tetap menunggu Eunhyuk selesai bekerja—padahal _namja _manis itu tetap menyuruh Siwon untuk segera pulang. Namun, Siwon tetap bersikukuh untuk menjaga Eunhyuk. Yah, jadinya beginilah. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menunggu kekasihmu yang bekerja selama 7 ½ jam Choi Siwon?

Bahkan Eunhyuk sendiri sampai bingung, bagaimana cara membujuk –ehem- kekasihnya itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Jadinya, daripada melihat raut wajah Siwon yang merajuk—yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan postur tubuhnya dan kepribadiannya—Eunhyuk pun akhirnya membiarkan –ehemehem- kekasihnya itu untuk tetap menunggunya hingga selesai bekerja. Baiklah, kembali ke kedua mahluk Tuhan yang kini tengah sibuk bergelung dengan dunia mimpinya, errr… tepatnya hanya satu, karena yang satunya masih sibuk untuk membangunkan mahluk berbadan atletis juga berotot di hadapannya.

"Yak! _Hyung_~ Bang—KYA!" Eunhyuk langsung berteriak kaget saat Siwon menariknya hingga akhirnya ia menindih tubuh kekar Siwon.

BLUSH!

Siwon terkekeh sendiri saat melihat wajah merona Eunhyuk yang menggemaskan itu. Tiba-tiba muncul sifat jahil dari kepala Siwon yang biasanya berisi ceramah itu. -_-

"_Nae, chagiya~ _Aku mau bangun asal aku dapat yang aku inginkan!" ujar dan syarat Siwon bersamaan sembari mengerling nakal ke arah Eunhyuk. Merasa dalam radius kuda berbahaya(?), Eunhyuk pun langsung berusaha bangun. Namun, sia-sia saja mengingat tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Siwon—yang memang kekuatannya lebih besar. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tangan Siwon sudah mengunci setiap sisi dari pinggang rampingnya dengan sangat erat, dan kaki Siwon sudah mengapit kedua kaki jenjang dan langsing Eunhyuk agar tak memberontak.

"_Kissing~_" bisik Siwon _seductive _di telinga Eunhyuk. Detik berikutnya ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk. Tangan Eunhyuk yang berada di sisi kepala Siwon pun ia jadikan sebagai alas untuk kepala Siwon, hingga kepala Siwon sedikit terangkat dan lebih puas menjelajah bibir manis dan _kissable_-nya.

Siwon pun melumat dengan lembut bibir bawah Eunhyuk, sesekali menjilatnya dan kemudian mengulumnya. Dia pun mendorong lidahnya di antara belahan bibir Eunhyuk. Merasa mengerti, Eunhyuk pun langsung membuka mulutnya yang langsung di terobos oleh Siwon. Siwon memainkan lidah terlatihnya membelai setiap yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk.

'_semanis strawberry' _seperti itulah kesan yang di rasakannya saat berciuman dengan Eunhyuk kini. Dia pun membelai lidah Eunhyuk yang akhirnya mereka melakukan _battle tounge _di dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

'_Mengapa rasa ciuman ini berbeda ketika aku dengan Donghae?'_

Yah, harus Eunhyuk akui. Siwon memperlakukannya dengan sangat luar biasa lembut. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang menurutnya selalu menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar dan juga liar. Bahkan dua malam yang lalu. Eunhyuk merasakan pegal karena berciuman dengan Donghae. belum lagi mahluk _pervert_ satu itu—menurutnya—sangat bernafsu. Hingga akhirnya ia pulang dengan bibir terluka dan juga lidah yang bengkak karena ciuman Donghae. Belum lagi sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya yang biru-biru. Bukan, berarti Donghae melukai Eunhyuk dengan memukulnya. Ia 'melukai'—menandai Eunhyuk dengan tanda-tanda _kissmark _yang sangat banyak dan juga tak bisa hilang dengan mudahnya mengingat 'bekas' itu sangat terang dan juga berwarna biru tua. Membuat tubuhnya berasa sangat perih dan lecet.

Donghae memang sehabis menonton video -ehem- porno baru yang di dapatnya dari Kyuhyun. Sehingga membuat Donghae sangat _horny_. Malangnya, Eunhyuk datang ke rumahnya dan juga langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Mengingat tidak ada yang melarangnya—selain ia juga sudah di anggap anak sendiri oleh Tn. dan Ny. Lee—jadi tak ada masalah. Selain itu juga malam itu tidak ada siapa-siapa karena kedua orang tua Donghae tengah bekerja di luar kota dan baru pulang besok malam, dan juga Sungmin yang tengah -ehem- 'menginap' di apartemen Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun memang tinggal sendiri karena orang tuanya berada di China untuk urusan bisnis.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya berniat untuk mengerjakan PR matematika dengan di bantu Donghae. jadinya malah ia yang 'membantu' Donghae menyelesaikan 'masalah'nya. Bahkan malam itu Donghae sempat kelepasan dengan melepas celana pendek Eunhyuk dan berniat melakukan 'itu' dengan Eunhyuk. Untung Eunhyuk sadar dan segera berlari pulang kerumah—setelah memakai kembali celananya tentunya. Donghae pun jadi kesal sendiri karena akhirnya ia harus 'menyelesaikannya' sendiri di kamar mandi. Dan dengan itu Donghae pun langsung berjanji bila ingin memuaskan 'nafsunya', sepertinya ia akan menyiapkan rantai untuk merantai Eunhyuk agar tak langsung pulang ke rumah. -_-

Jadinya, setelah kejadian itu Donghae meminta maaf lewat pesan kepada Eunhyuk yang tentu saja tidak di balas karena mahluk manis satu itu masih kesal dengan Donghae. Donghae pun akhirnya meminta maaf kepada Eunhyuk lewat PR matematikanya. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan secara otomatis meninggalkan buku PR-nya di kamar Donghae. Dan setelah itu dia tak marah lagi pada Donghae karena mengetahui ia mendapat nilai paling tinggi di kelasnya untuk PR-nya dari Tan_ seonsaengnim. _-_-""

Baiklah, kembali ke WonHyuk. Mereka masih asyik berciuman dan bahkan _saliva _sampai mengalir ke dagu Eunhyuk dan juga pipi Siwon. Sepertinya ciuman mereka semakin memanas hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada mahluk mungil yang masuk ke ruang istirahat itu.

CKLEK!

"_Gege_~ ada pelanggan yang baru dat—KYAA!"

BRAK!

Dan kedua insan yang asyik berciuman itupun langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka begitu mendengar bunyi pintu ruang istirahat pegawai yang di gebrak(?) dengan keras.

PLOP!

Siwon langsung menghapus _saliva _yang membasahi pipinya dan juga dagu Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum lembut—hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya—pada Eunhyuk yang terengah-engah—sepertinya karena ciuman panas mereka—dan juga berkeringat dengan muka yang memerah. Oh, sungguh bila tak mengingat mereka di dekat tempat umum, Siwon ingin 'memakan' Eunhyuk hidup-hidup sekarang juga. -_-

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Siwon. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng lemah—sepertinya mereka berdua sudah melupakan mahluk mungil yang kini masih berdiri gemetar di sisi pintu keluar ruang istirahat karena melihat adegan yang tidak senonoh itu(?). Eunhyuk pun menoleh ke arah jam yang terdapat di dinding itu. Siwon pun tersenyum ketika leher jenjang Eunhyuk berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, sudah jam setengah 8, berarti setengah jam lagi kita bisa pul—Eunnghh~" perkataan Eunhyuk terpotong oleh erangannya sendiri. Dia melirik ke sisi kanannya dan melihat Siwon kini tengah mengecupi dan menjilat halus sisi leher kirinya.

"Si—Siwon hyung, eunngghh.. Ak—aku mau ke—keluar, ahhh…" ujar Eunhyuk sudah payah di tengah desahannya sendiri. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan segera menggigit leher Eunhyuk. Dia sebenarnya sedikit kecewa saat melihat tanda kebiruan yang mulai memudar di hampir tiap bagian leher Eunhyuk. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan, sebagaimana pun dia sangat marah karena melihat tanda yang seharusnya ia yang 'membuatnya', dia harus mengerti bahwa pelaku 'penandaan' leher Eunhyuk—yang sangat ia ketahui siapa 'pembuatnya'—itulah yang bersalah. Jadi tidak mungkin ia marah pada _namja _manis yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya tak lebih dari satu hari itu.

"Akh!" Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak saat Siwon menghisap kuat sisi lehernya. Siwon langsung tersenyum puas ketika melihat satu tanda di dekat jakun Eunhyuk yang sangat kontras dan bahkan terlihat paling terang di antara tanda-tanda yang sudah memudar itu. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk malu ketika ia di pandang seperti itu oleh Siwon.

"_Neomu kyeopta, chagiya~_" bisik Siwon menggoda.

BLUSH!

"Yak! Siwon _Hyung_!" Siwon pun langsung terkekeh kecil ketika Eunhyuk sudah berlari keluar dan berteriak untuk sekedar menutupi rona merah pada wajahnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengeluarkan _iPhone_-nya dan membuka satu aplikasi, _twitter_. Dan menulis satu status yang sangat mengembirakan hatinya lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dan lebih memulih mendengar lagu Super Junior – No Other untuk menunggu Eunhyuk selesai bekerja.

.

**Siwon407 AllRiseSilver** _neomu kyeopta~ saranghae~_

_1 minute ago via Android_

**Reply - Retweet - Favorite **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Touch Mine~**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

Eunhyuk langsung bersandar di depan pintu setelah menutup keras pintu istirahat untuk pegawai itu. Dia pun menoleh ke samping kanannya saat melihat mahluk mungil nan _chubby _tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Yak! En He-_ge_! Kau tau? Karena kau asyik 'bercumbu' ria dengan _namjachingu_-mu itu di dalam. Pelanggan tadi langsung pergi karena tidak mendapatkan pelayanan _'friend's talk'_ darimu. Aku tak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus kembali daripada nanti semua pelanggan pergi, lalu kau dan aku di pecat oleh Yi Sheng _gege_!"

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menggulung dan melempar ke laut(?) _Mochi _Kanada yang asyik berngomel ria di depannya. Dia pun memasang senyum manisnya, lalu mencubit pipi _namja _imut itu lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri lalu ke kanan—seakan pipi bulat putih itu adalah mainan yang menyenangkan. -_-''

"Iya, Henry _Mochi_ sayang~ ayo kita bekerja" ujarnya riang setelah itu menarik tangan Henry—_namja_ imut itu—dan membawanya ke depan _counter_.

"Yak! En He-_ge_, jangan panggil aku dengan makanan Jepang yang bentuknya tidak jelas itu! Jangan-jangan kau ketularan Kui Xian dan Mimi-_ge _memanggilku begitu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung di tempat kami. Selamat datang kembali~" ujar Eunhyuk pada pelanggan [1]'_friend's talk_' terakhirnya. Dia pun tersenyum lega dan segera melepas [2]seragam _waiters_-nya—hingga sekarang ia hanya memakai kaus warna kuning bergambar _marsupilami_ saja. Dia pun melambai ke arah Henry yang sudah keluar _café _dengan menyandang tas punggungnya dan juga dan jinjing kecil—yang ia yakini berisi baju _waiters_-nya.

Dia terkekeh kecil saat melihat Henry mengeluh pada seorang _namja _berhidung mancung yang sangat tinggi dan berambut merah layaknya obor piala dunia(?) di depan _café_. Walau ia tak mendengar apa yang tengah di ributkan oleh dua pasangan beda usia yang cukup jauh itu, dia tau bahwa Henry pasti tengah mengomel kepada _namja _tinggi yang merupakan _namjachingu_-nya—merangkap tunangannya itu. Menurut cerita Henry, hampir tiap hari Zhoumi—nama tunangan Henry itu—selalu terlambat bila menjemputnya, baik itu mau berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah, mengantar bekerja, pulang bekerja, dan bahkan sampai mereka berdua tengah kencan.

"Dasar pasangan aneh!" gumam Eunhyuk dan tersenyum geli melihat kini Henry tengah masuk ke dalam mobil Zhoumi dengan wajahnya yang luar biasa kusut. Sungguh sangat imut, begitulah pemikiran Eunhyuk.

"Melihat apa, _chagi_?" tanya seseorang di belakang Eunhyuk—membuat _namja _manis itu _reflex_ menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia pun tersenyum begitu melihat Siwon sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman manis, dan tak lupa dua tas punggung menyandang di belakang punggung tegapnya. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan mengambil salah satu tasnya yang di sandang Siwon—_namja _itu.

"Ku antar pulang, _ne_?" dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Eunhyuk pun menadahkan tangannya datar meminta ijin sebentar pada Siwon. Ia pun segera masuk lagi ke dalam _café_—tadi mereka berdua sudah keluar dari _café_.

"Yesung _hyung_~ Wookie~" panggil Eunhyuk pada _namja _berkepala agak besar dan tengah mengobrol di dekat _counter café _dengan seorang _namja _mungil. _Namja _yang di panggil Yesung itu pun segera menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum hingga matanya ikut menyipit—begitupun dengan _namja _manis di sebelahnya yang tadi di panggil Eunhyuk, Wookie—Ryeowook—.

"Hyukkie pulang, _ne_? _Pay Pay~_" Yesung dan Ryeowook pun hanya melambai sampai Eunhyuk keluar dari _café _sambil berlari. Yesung pun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok mahluk manis di depannya, dan memandangnya intens.

"Yak, Seungie_ hyung_~ Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" dan Yesung hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat dua semburat merah tergambar jelas di kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun akhirnya membantu Yesung untuk menutup _café _milik suaminya itu. Mereka berdua sesekali bercanda ria dan mengobrol tak henti hingga akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke 'rumah mereka'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening. Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan mobil yang tengah di tumpangi sepasang insan yang kini tengah bergelut dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri. Yang satu tengah sibuk atau lebih tepatnya fokus mengemudi sementara yang satunya masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan malam yang indah dari balik kaca mobil itu.

"Belok kiri lalu rumah warna kuning, _hyung_" ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Siwon pun hanya mengangguk lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri dan berhenti tepat di rumah minimalis yang hampir di setiap bagian berwarna kuning dan cukup banyak terdapat aksen dari buah _strawberry_.

"Aku turun di sini saja, _hyung_!" ujar Eunhyuk. Ia pun baru ingin keluar namun tangannya di tahan Siwon dan ia kembali terduduk. Dia memandang bingun Siwon. _Namja _atletis itupun hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari kursi kemudinya dan memutar ke arah kursi penumpang di tempat Eunhyuk duduk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli ketika Siwon membukakan pintu untuknya. Siwon melakukannya seperti tuan putri saja.

"Kau mau mampir, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk. Siwon terlihat berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk. Ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya lalu memarkirkan mobil mewahnya itu di dalam garasi rumah Eunhyuk yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Siwon pun keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengamit tangan halus Eunhyuk membawanya tepat ke depan rumah Eunhyuk.

"Haha~ _hyung_ kau tak perlu sampai segitu—" perkataan Eunhyuk terpotong ketika melihat seorang _namja _yang sangat di kenalinya tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintunya sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Hae?" panggilnya. Tangannya pun masih menggenggam tangan Siwon erat. Donghae hanya menggumam namun tak ingin mengangkat kepalanya dari ponsel _touchscreen _yang di genggamnya.

"Ah, Hyukkie kau baru pulang?" tanya Donghae—masih—tetap belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_N—ne, _Kau mau ap—apa?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup. Bukan nada datar Donghae yang Eunhyuk takutkan. Ia sangat takut dengan reaksi Donghae nanti saat tau bahwa Eunhyuk membawa Siwon—yang dia tau _rival_ sahabatnya itu—ke rumahnya. Lain dengan Eunhyuk, lain dengan Siwon. Ia malah merasa menang karena musuh besarnya itu kini ada di hadapannya. Paling tidak dia sangat ingin menikmati keterkejutan Donghae.

"Mau apa lagi? Aku mau 'main-main' denganmu, _chagi_. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menung—" perkataan Donghae terpotong saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia langsung memandang tajam ke arah Eunhyuk—ah, lebih tepatnya ke arah belakang Eunhyuk, ke arah pemuda tegap di sana.

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Donghae dingin. Ia menatap mata Siwon tajam—yang tentu saja di balas lebih tajam lagi oleh _namja _itu. Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Donghae.

"Mau apa lagi? Aku ingin berkunjung kerumah _namjachingu_-ku? Kau berhak apa untuk melarang?" tanya Siwon dengan nada datar. Donghae hanya mendengus kesal dan menarik tangan kanan Eunhyuk—yang tidak di genggam Siwon. Dia pun menarik Eunhyuk ke arahnya. Namun Siwon tak kalah gesit dan kembali menarik Eunhyuk ke arahnya. Eunhyuk hanya meringis karena tangannya di tarik ke dua arah berbeda.

Merasa Siwon tak mau melepasnya, Donghae pun langsung menendang perut Siwon membuatnya meringis dan genggaman Siwon pada tangan Eunhyuk terlepas. Donghae pun menyeringai menang dan langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga _namja _manis itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, Siwon-_ssi_. Aku tak mau ada satupun yang berusaha menyentuh milikku apalagi sampai berani mengatakan _namjachingu_-nya" ujar Donghae datar. Ia melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang menatap Siwon dengan dua bola mata kembar yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hush~ _uljima_. Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan main-main denganku, _chagi_" bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk lalu menjilatnya sebentar dan menatap remeh Siwon yang berdiri dari jatuhnya. Eunhyuk hanya diam karena perasaan takut makin menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang Donghae-_ssi_, Eunhyuk itu _namjachingu_-ku! Ada hak apa kau membentaknya?" ujar Siwon dengan nada yang mulai geram.

"Oh, yah? Sayang sekali Siwon_-ssi_. Eunhyuk itu _namjachingu_-ku, dan aku sudah lebih lama bersamanya daripada kau!" ujar Donghae datar sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk.

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak hebat, ia tak menyangka Donghae mengakuinya _namjachingu_-nya. Tak terelakkan perasaan bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Ini yang sangat di tunggunya dari dulu, Donghae menganggapnya sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi, tak dapat di urungkan hatinya merasa perih separuh, padahal ia berusaha melupakan Donghae dan mulai menerima Siwon, tapi mengapa Eunhyuk tak bisa bahagia sekali saja tau-tau Donghae kembali 'mengacaukan rencana'nya.

Siwon hanya meringis karena perutnya merasa perih. Dia menatap dua bola mata Eunhyuk yang menatapnya khawatir. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Eunhyuk seakan menyiratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak bisa meng-_klaim_ orang sembarangan Lee Donghae, biarkan Eunhyuk menentukannya sendiri!" ujar Siwon _final_. Donghae hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan mengecup pipi kanan Eunhyuk lembut—membuat jantung Eunhyuk kembali berdetak tidak tepat, dan perasaan marah semakin membuncah di hati Siwon.

"Bagaimana, _baby_? Kau memilih siapa di antara kami? Ikuti kata hatimu dan pilih siapa yang benar-benar kau _cintai_!" ujar Donghae pada Eunhyuk dan menekankan kata terakhirnya agar Eunhyuk mengerti. Eunhyuk merasakan jantungnya berdetak makin tak karuan. Dia sangat takut untuk menjawab. Dia belum bisa menentukan sekarang, ia masih ragu untuk memilih.

'_Siapa yang harus ku pilih? Aku tak mau mengecewakan Siwon hyung, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan Donghae juga'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Dictionary:  
[1] Friends Talk : kata Oppa Lisa, kebanyakan café di Korea make pelayanan semacam ini. Friends talk kan artinya 'teman bicara' maksudnya itu kita mendapat pelayanan dari pelayan café yang kita kunjungi dengan bicara. Maksudnya kaya semacam teman mengobrol gitu. Biasanya sih yang make pelayanan ini yang suka datang menyendiri ke café macam saya -_-  
[2] Seragam waiters : anggap aja seragam yang di pake Hyukmma, Mochi imo, ama Wookie imo itu kaya seragam yang di pakai Park Shin Hye di drakor Coffe Prince ne :D

.

Hae: Lisa-ya~  
Me: Ne, Appa?  
Hae: Kamu anak siapa?  
Me: Anak Appa sama Eomma *nunjukHyuk*  
Hae: Lalu mengapa kau membiarkan itu Kuda mencium Eomma-mu? *poouuut*  
Me: Biarin :P week!  
Hyuk: Sudahlah, chagi! Biarkan Appa-mu menggaje(?) sendirian  
Me: ahahaha XD aku padamu Eomma! *muachh* :** *hugtightly*  
Hae: *garuk2tanahdipojokan*

**REVIEW**? Wanna connect with me? Just follow my Twitter :D

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


	4. Chapter 4: ch3: That's Why I Love You

_**Aku mencintaimu…  
Aku menyayangimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu..  
Hanya aku yang boleh berada disisimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh mengukir lengkung tawa dibibir lembutmu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyematkan 'masa depan' pada jari manismu…  
Dan hanya aku yang boleh menjadi sandaran tempat berkeluh kesahmu…  
Selamanya kau hanya boleh berada dan tetap bersamaku…  
Karena kau…  
Adalah milikku…**_

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Miss A - Touch**__,____as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!SiHyuk/WonHyuk & KyuMin

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content, Rape (later…), etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

PS: _italic_ is a Flashback

'_Siapa yang harus ku pilih? Aku tak mau mengecewakan Siwon hyung, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan Donghae juga.'_

Eunhyuk masih diam. Dia hanya menatap kosong lantai yang ia pijak. Sementara Siwon dan Donghae tak hentinya memberikan tatapan sengit satu sama lain. Sesekali Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat mata Eunhyuk yang kosong—seakan menggambarkan bila raganya ada di sana, namun jiwanya entah pergi ke mana.

"_Chagi_~ Kau cinta dan sayang padaku 'kan?" bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk—namun, Siwon mendengar apa yang di bisikkan Donghae itu. Dan dengan polosnya Eunhyuk mengangguk. Siwon merasa hatinya bagai di hantam oleh palu besar namun rasanya tidak lebih setimpal dengan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lalu siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Siwon lirih. Donghae menyeringai dalam hati mendengar nada suara Siwon yang sudah tidak ada harganya lagi. Oh, sungguh ia ingin mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia, bahwa apa yang sebenarnya dunia liat tentang ketangguhan dan kekuatan Siwon sebagai seorang _gentlemen_, ternyata tak lebih dari seorang yang lemah bila apa yang ia cintai terenggut begitu saja.

"Aku.. aku…" Eunhyuk tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Isi otaknya sudah penuh dengan cerita perjuangan Siwon akan dirinya, namun hatinya tidak mampu menghapus nama seorang Lee Donghae begitu saja. Dia tak mampu dan takkan pernah bisa mengganti nama orang yang kini memeluknya _possessive _itu dengan nama yang lainnya—sekalipun dengan nama orang yang sangat mencintainya yang kini berdiri lemah di hadapannya itu.

"Aku.. Aku me—memilih.. Aku… hiks.. hiks…" runtuh. Yah, runtuh sudah bendungan air mata yang ada di kedua kedua mata bulat indah Eunhyuk. Turun mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya yang sudah berulang kali di kecup oleh bibir _sexy _Donghae. Dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir, dia hanya butuh waktu agar bisa memilih di antara kedua orang yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Siwon yang melihat Eunhyuk menangis pun juga tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya meringis perih dalam hatinya ketika melihat air mata yang seharusnya di simpan Eunhyuk hanya untuk kebahagiaan pun malah rapuh dan turun membasahi kedua pipinya untuk sebuah kebingungan. Donghae juga sama dengan Siwon, namun sekali lagi yang perlu ditekankan satu sifat yang membuatnya berubah menjadi layaknya _psycho _seperti ini, ego. Yah, ego memang mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan bila di dunia ini tak ada hukum, dia ingin sekali membunuh siapa pun yang berani dekat bahkan menyentuh milik-NYA.

"Hyukkie, kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Kau mungkin butuh waktu untuk menjawab. Donghae-_ssi_, jangan paksa Eunhyuk untuk menjawabnya." ujar Siwon lembut pada Eunhyuk—sekaligus dingin pada Donghae. Donghae hanya mendengus kesal dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya—mengecupi pipi _chubby _Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai mengering dari air matanya.

"Ku beri kau kesempatan agar kau bisa memilih, tapi ingat Hyukkie_ chagi_. Kau itu milikku dan jangan harap aku akan melepasmu sekalipun kau tak memilihku." bisik Donghae dengan datar dan sangat pelan—sampai Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua pun tak mampu mendengarnya. Dia pun melepas rangkulannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk.

"Aku pulang, jangan macam-macam dengan dia, _ne, chagi_?" ujar Donghae lembut—namun terdengar dingin—dia pun mengecup bibir _kissable _Eunhyuk lalu menjilat bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang sangat manis itu—membuat hawa panas terasa di tubuh Siwon hingga ia mengepalkan tangannya membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Donghae pun berjalan melewati Siwon dengan senyum meremehkan. Dia berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri rumah minimalis Eunhyuk.

GREP!

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dia tersenyum lemah pada Siwon yang merengkuh tubuhnya yang tadi hampir jatuh merosot ke lantai. Siwon hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Mana kunci rumahmu?" tanya Siwon lembut. Eunhyuk pun merogoh kantung celana _jeans _selututnya dan memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Siwon. Siwon mengambil kunci itu dan segera meninggalkan Eunhyuk sebentar di tempatnya.

KLIK!

Siwon memastikan pintu itu sudah terbuka apa belum. Setelah terbuka, ia pun kembali menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam di tempatnya layaknya mayat hidup. Melihat Eunhyuk sudah sangat lemah ia pun segera menggendong Eunhyuk _bridal style _dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Dapur dan kamarmu di mana?" tanya Siwon setelah ia menidurkan Eunhyuk di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di sana.

"Masuk sana, lalu.. belok kiri di sebelah kamar dengan.. pintu kuning, yang.. pintu kuning itu kamarku." ujar Eunhyuk lemah sambil menunjuk ke arah lorong di antara dua pintu kamar. Siwon pun mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam sana.

"Donghae benar-benar sudah gila! Liat saja bila terjadi apa-apa dengan Eunhyuk!" ujar Siwon kesal. Dia pun langsung mengambil sebuah mangkuk dengan ukuran agak besar dan memasukkan sebuah air hangat yang ia dapat dari termos dari dalam lemari penyimpanan Eunhyuk di samping kulkas. Dia pun segera mengambil handuk kecil yang bersih dan menaruhnya di bahunya. Dia pun mengambil satu gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih hangat. Dengan langkah pelan di bawanya dua barang itu ke kamar Eunhyuk—yang sudah di beritahu Eunhyuk.

Setelah menaruh dengan pelan ke dua benda itu di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk itu pun, ia segera kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Eunhyuk sudah tertidur dengan lelap di sofa itu. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat kembali tubuh Eunhyuk ke tempat tidurnya yang di penuhi dengan gambar-gambar _strawberry _itu.

"Pasti lelah, sehabis bekerja malah harus di hadapkan dengan masalah seperti ini." gumam Siwon. Ia pun memandang wajah tidur Eunhyuk yang imut itu lama dan akhirnya segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia pun mengambil handuk yang tadi terselampir di bahunya. Tubuh Eunhyuk tadi sedikit panas, jadi paling tidak di beri penanganan kecil, mungkin akan baik dengan sendirinya.

Dengan pelan di celupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam mangkuk berisi air hangat tadi hingga basah semuanya. Lalu di perahnya hingga airnya tidak terlalu membasahi handuk itu, sedikit meninggalkan hawa hangat pada handuk itu. Dia kemudian melipatnya kembali menjadi persegi panjang lalu menempelkannya pada dahi Eunhyuk. Ia tak ingin orang yang di cintainya itu sakit parah hanya karena demam sepele seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, Hyukjae-_ah_. Aku sangat tahu bila kau mencintai Donghae. Aku tahu kau dan sangat mengetahuinya mungkin. Tapi mengapa kau malah menerimaku? Aku tak mau kau terpaksa mencintaiku hanya karena kau ingin mencintai Donghae." gumam Siwon lirih. Ia kemudian mengecup penuh kasih sayang pipi _chubby _Eunhyuk yang agak basah karena keringat dinginnya.

"_Saranghae_~ dan selamanya akan tetap begitu."

Biarkan Siwon menjadi sosok yang lemah saat ini, biarkan ia menjadi orang yang hilang dari satu kata; _gentle_ yang selama ini di sandangnya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Bila Kristal bening itu mengalir untuk Eunhyuk, ia rela untuk mengalirkannya hingga ia merasa tak mampu mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Aku akan segera melamarmu dan kita akan segera menikah, takkan ku biarkan Donghae terus menyakiti perasaanmu."

**.**

**~Don't Touch Mine~**

**.**

"Eungghh~" terlihat seorang _namja _manis melenguh di sela-sela tidurnya. Mata bulatnya pun akhirnya mengerjap-ngerjap imut karena terkena cahaya temaram matahari pagi yang masuk melalui sela jendela kamar minimalisnya. Ia pun merasakan keningnya sedikit basah dan memutuskan meraba dahinya lalu mendapati handuk kecil putih yang ternyata sudah sangat dingin.

"Si—siwon _hyung_?" gumamnya saat mendapati seorang _namja _tampan yang tengah tidur dengan posisi setengah telungkup di samping ranjangnya dan tangan kanannya yang di jadikan alas. _Namja _manis itupun tersenyum saat menyadari tangan kiri dari _namja _tampan itu menggenggam tangannya seakan takut kehilangan dirinya.

Tangan kirinya pun terangkat menyisir helai demi helai surai hitam kelam milik _namja _yang menyandang status sebagai _namjachingu_-nya itu. Yah, kalian memang tak salah. Itu memang sosok _namja _manis bernama Eunhyuk dan _namja _yang masih lelap di duduknya itu adalah Siwon.

"Mengapa kau begitu mencintaiku, _hyung_? Apa kau tak merasa tersakiti karena hatiku tidak sepenuhnya untukmu?" ujar Eunhyuk pelan sambil tangan kanannya turun membelai pipi Siwon yang selalu menampilkan _dimple smile _itu. Merasa ada yang mengehelus pipinya itu pun, Siwon menjadi sedikit terganggu tidurnya dan mengusap tangan di pipinya itu.

"Eh?" Siwon langsung terbangun dan mengubah tidur setengah telungkupnya menjadi duduk tegap. Dia tersenyum lega saat mendapati 'malaikat'nya sudah terbangun dengan menampilkan _gummy smile _yang sudah menjadi ciri khas malaikat berwajah manis ini dan takkan pernah berubah mesti tinta hitam menggores sisi kanvas putih—seputih hati malaikat ini.

"Sudah bangun, _my angel_?" tanya Siwon sambil menghelus tangan Eunhyuk yang rupanya masih berada di pipinya itu. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lembut dan mencubit gemas hidung mancung Siwon seperti miliknya itu.

"Aku sudah bangun, _hyung_! Kau tak lihat mataku sudah terbuka? _Hyung_ ini gimana, sih?" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibir merah _cherry_-nya dan pura-pura merajuk pada Siwon. Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah mahluk manis itu dan memajukan wajahnya.

CHU~

BLUSSH!

"_oops_~ ada yang _blushing _nih!" ujar Siwon menggoda saat melihat kedua pipi _chubby _Eunhyuk yang memerah dengan sendirinya akibat kecupan singkatnya itu.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Kenapa kau senang sekali menciumku!" ujar Eunhyuk kesal. Ia nampaknya masih belum sadar bahwa bibir _pouty_-nya itu sebenarnya sudah menggoda Siwon dari tadi.

"Kau mau ku cium habis-habisan, _eoh_? Jangan memajukan bibirmu dengan imut begitu!" ujar Siwon karena dirinya kini sudah dalam _mode _menyerang bibir Eunhyuk. -_-

"YAK! _Hyung pervert_!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil melempar bantal itu ke arah Siwon namun dengan cepat di tangkap oleh pemuda atletis itu. Siwon melempar kembali bantal yang di lempar Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya terjadi perang bantal di antara mereka. Eunhyuk pun mulai kesal dan berdiri dari kasurnya dan memukuli badan Siwon dengan bantal yang tadi di lemparkan kembali oleh Siwon. Siwon yang merasa kesal pun akhirnya menarik bantal itu. Karena posisi Eunhyuk yang memang masih memegang erat bantal itupun ia jadi ikut tertarik dan jatuh di pangkuan Siwon.

DEG!

DEG!

Siwon merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk lebih dekat dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Eunhyuk sendiri sudah _blushing _karena di tatap sebegitu _intens_-nya oleh Siwon.

"Eumm~ _Hyung_?" panggil Eunhyuk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon. Siwon pun segera sadar dari lamunannya—tentang wajah Eunhyuk didepannya—dan segera mendudukan Eunhyuk lagi di sisi tempat tidur hingga mereka berdekatan.

"_Wae, chagiya_?" tanya Siwon lembut. Eunhyuk merasa pipinya makin memanas tatkala Siwon memanggilnya seperti itu.

"_Ani, _hanya saja… eummmbb.. Apa _hyung_ tidak sekolah?" tanyanya. Mata Siwon pun langsung membulat sempurna dan melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding di atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk—begitupun pemiliknya—dan mata mereka berdua langsung menatap _horror_ pada jam itu.

"KITA TERLAMBAT!" jerit keduanya. Dan detik berikutnya pun mereka langsung lari ke kamar mandi di kamar Eunhyuk.

"YAH! _HYUNG_! KENAPA IKUT MASUK JUGA? DASAR _PERVERT_!" sepertinya kali ini akan banyak teriakan yang di hasilkan Lee Hyukjae hanya pada Choi Siwon. -_-

**.**

**~Don't Touch Mine~**

**.**

BRUUUMMM!

Donghae pun terdiam di depan rumahnya saat menutup pintu. Suara deruman mobil terdengar jelas dari arah kanan rumah minimalis di sebelah rumahnya. Dia terdiam saat menatap mobil itu menjauh melewati rumahnya dan pergi dari rumah yang merupakan milik dari salah satu orang yang di cintainya itu. Dia pun segera berjalan cepat dan membuka garasi dengan kasar. Entah, hatinya begitu panas saat menyadari bahwa Siwonlah yang pergi dari rumah itu. Dan ia sangat tahu bila Eunhyuk juga ikut bersamanya.

BRAK!

Dengan kasar ia menutup—membanting—pintu kemudi setelah ia berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil Mecedez Benz McLaren miliknya itu. Dan dengan emosi—yang labil—ia segera menjalankan mundur mobilnya keluar dari garasi itu. Setelah itu ia pun langsung memasukkan _persneling_ lagi dan langsung menginjak gas dan melaju dengan agak cepat menuju sekolahnya. Ada satu yang ingin segera ia selesaikan.

**.**

**~Don't Touch Mine~**

**.**

**-Eunhyuk POV-**

Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini? Aku sendiri tidak pernah mampu untuk mendeskripsikannya atau lebih tepatnya dalam bahasa bakunya untuk menjelaskannya. Setiap aku bersama dengan Siwon _hyung_, perasaanku justru lebih nyaman dan lebih tenang. Seakan ada sosoknya yang terus dan tetap menjagaku. Tapi, aku hanya merasakan debaran kecil bila bersamanya. Dan lagipula bukan sebuah debaran yang menenangkan—layaknya yang aku alami bila di dekat Donghae—yang muncul, tapi sebuah debaran ketakutan dan debaran rasa bersalah.

Yah, aku memang bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi kekasih dari seorang Choi Siwon, tapi aku justru malah mencintai hati Donghae sepenuhnya. Aku memang seorang yang lemah, aku lemah sebagai seorang _namja_ tak berdaya. Aku tidak berdaya untuk menetapkan keputusan, siapa yang harus aku pilih. Bila di dunia ini boleh egois, aku sangat ingin sekali egois. Aku ingin Siwon dan Donghae berada bersama di sisiku. Apa yang salah bila aku memang menginginkan keduanya?

"_Chagiya, waeyo_?" Ku alihkan pandanganku yang tadinya lurus ke jendela di sampingku ke arah Siwon _hyung_, ia tersenyum lembut padaku kemudian kembali fokus untuk menyetir. Oh, bayangkan, mengapa perasaanku makin bersalah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu? _Aigoo~_ Lee Hyukjae, kau memang cocok menjadi seorang aktor sinetron, bisa-bisanya menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada orang yang mencintaimu ini?

"_Gwaenchana, hyung. _Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena efek akibat semalam demam." bohong? Yah, aku tidak berbohong, kepalaku memang pusing. Tapi, penyebabnya memang aku mengarang sedikit. Aku pusing karena terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya memilih antara Siwon dan juga Donghae? Aku sangat yakin bila Donghae tak akan tinggal diam.

"_Jinjja_? Kau mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya pelan. Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku tak ingin menambah repot dirinya, ia sudah terlalu susah payah merawatku yang demam mendadak semalam. Masa' aku harus merepotkannya lagi? Lihatlah Siwon, ia saja masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang semalam saking repotnya mengurusku. Tapi, untunglah waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 tepat—sesuai yang ada di arlojiku—jadi, aku bisa menemaninya sebentar untuk mengganti baju sekolahnya. Tadi pagi waktu kami melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarku itu menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang tiga menit. Bagaimana tidak, kami tadi pagi tidak heboh? Untung saja kami menyadari bahwa jam itu tidak bergerak dan ternyata rusak. Aduh, betapa _pabbo_-nya kau Lee Hyukjae. -_-

BRUUUM!

Kudengar suara deruman mobil Siwon sudah berhenti, apa mungkin kami sudah sampai. Ku lihat Siwon hanya tersenyum dan turun dari mobilnya. Setelah itu kurasakan bahwa pintu di sampingku terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Siwon yang senyumnya tak berhenti terukir di bibirnya. Ia pun menarik lembut tanganku dan membawaku turun dari mobil. Aku tercengang hebat begitu melihat halaman rumahnya. Luas sekali! Bahkan rumahnya lebih menyamai sebuah istana ketimbang sebuah rumah.

"Jangan heran, ini memang rumahku. Ayo~" ujarnya dan langsung menarik tanganku untuk masuk. Dapat kulihat ketika kami melewati pintu masuk, berjejer _maid _dan _butler_ terus membungkukkan hormat tubuh mereka. Nampaknya Siwon memang benar-benar berasal dari keluarga yang berada.

"Ah, _chagiya~_ kau sudah pulang!" ujar seorang _namja _cantik berwajah layaknya malaikat di depan kami begitu kami berdua memasuki ruang tamu. Dia langsung memeluk pelan tubuh Siwon dan mencium keningnya. Err.. nampaknya Siwon anak mami? Entahlah.

"Ah, siapa ini Siwonnie?" tanyanya. Aku yang merasa di pandang oleh _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan membungkukkan badanku sedikit untuk menghormatinya. Hey! Bagaimanapun kita harus menghargai orang tua.

"Eum~ _Annyeong ahjumma, _Lee Hyukjae _imnida_, saya—"

"_Namjachingu-_ku _umma._" aku sedikit kaget saat Siwon memotong kata-kataku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum lebar ke arah _umma_-nya Siwon itu.

"_Aigoo~_ Siwonnie. Dia manis dan imut sekali!" ujar _umma_-nya Siwon. Aku hanya bisa terdiam begitu _namja_ itu mendekatiku dan mencubit kedua pipiku dengan gemasnya.

"Aish~ _umma_, sudahlah! Kasian pipinya itu nanti kalau rusak karena cubitan _umma_ 'kan nanti ia tak manis lagi." aku hanya bisa merona begitu mendengar penuturan Siwon. Astaga! Aku bisa jadi kepiting rebus(?) kalau terus-terusan seperti ini. Kulihat Choi _imo_ hanya bersungut ria ke arah Siwon. Namun, tak lama ia kembali tersenyum padaku dan mengusap-usap kedua belah pipiku.

"Kau tak marah bukan, bila aku aku usap-usap seperti ini?" tanyanya pelan. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia kemudian menjerit kecil dan langsung memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Siwon.

"Lihat, ia saja tak marah pada _umma_. Mengapa kau yang marah?" ujarnya. Siwon hanya bisa mendengus ke arah Choi _imo_ dan kemudian membalikkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"_Chagi_, aku harus ganti baju dulu ke kamar. Kau tunggu di sini, _ne_?" ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung terjalan meninggalkanku dengan _namja_ cantik ini ke kamarnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ke arah Choi _imo_.

"Ah~ Ayo kita duduk dulu." ujar Choi _imo_. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tanganku di tarik olehnya menuju sofa di ruang tamu itu. Ia kemudian mendudukkanku di sofa itu dan ia duduk di sampingku.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Teukie _umma_. Aku tidak suka di panggil _ahjeosi_ atau _imo_. Kesannya nampak tua bagiku." ujarnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar kata-katanya. Sedetik kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi berpacaran dengan Siwon?" tanya Teukie _umma_.

"Baru kemarin, _im—_ah, _umma_" ralatku. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengusap lembut rambutku. Dia kemudian beralih pada kedua pipiku yang tembam ini.

"Padahal sangat sebentar, tapi kenapa bisa merasa begitu dekat, yah?" ujarnya sambil membelai rambutku lagi. Entah mengapa, tingkahnya begitu menenangkan hatiku. Dia benar-benar sosok seorang _umma_ yang baik. Dan kini aku merindukan _umma_-ku.

"Eumb~ _umma._" beliau hanya menggumam untuk menjawab panggilanku. Dia lebih mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Apa _umma_ memang berperilaku begini pada semua kekasih Siwon _hyung_?" tanyaku perlahan, takut membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggungku. Ah, dia nampaknya sangat sayang padaku. Itu sih pemikiranku saja.

"_Aniyo_, _chagi_. Hanya padamu _umma_ begini. Lagipula kamu 'kan satu-satunya _namjachingu_ yang Siwon bawa ke rumah." _What_? Aku satu-satunya? Yah ampun mengapa aku merasa sesenang ini.

"Kamu tinggal bersama siapa?" aku hanya bisa menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Teukie _umma_.

"_Wae_? _Umma_ salah bicara?" tanyanya panik sambil mengusap kedua pipiku lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum padanya.

"Ak—aku hanya sendiri _umma_. Orang tua dan kakakku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur lima tahun" jawabku. Teukie _umma_ hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kedua pipiku.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Sekalian menemani _umma_ dan Wonnie karena _Appa_-nya Siwon jarang di rumah. Ia sibuk mengurus tugas kantornya di London." ujar Teukie _umma_. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin sekali tinggal di sini. Apalagi aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan sifat Teukie _umma_ padaku. Tapi, bila aku tinggal di sini, secara otomatis aku juga akan jarang bertemu dengan Donghae 'kan? Huwaaa, aku tidak mau!

"Tap—tapi nanti bagaiman—"

"Kamu mau 'kan Hyukjae-_ya_?" aish! Bagaimana cara menolaknya? Teukie_ umma _sudah mengeluarkan wajah malaikatnya begitu. Tak ada cara lain selain—

"Baiklah"

—aku menerimanya.

"Yeeee!" aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat melihat Teukie _umma_ langsung memelukku dan mencium-cium pipiku. Aku sih tidak masalah bila di perlakukan begitu. Apa lagi oleh orang—yang mulai sekarang—ku anggap _umma_-ku ini. Aduh! Aku jadi malu sendiri menganggapnya _umma_-ku. Itukan secara tidak langsung juga _umma_ Siwon dan berarti _umma_—Argh! Lupakan!

"_Aigoo_~ _umma_, kau tak menganggapku lagi, _eoh_?" aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan mendapati Siwon _hyung _sudah berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendekati kami berdua. Teukie _umma_ hanya mendengus kesal dan tetap memelukku.

"Apa sih? Aku tak mau menganggapmu anakku lagi, _umma_ cuman mau menganggap Hyukkie, iyakan _chagi_?" tanya Teukie _umma s_ambil beralih menatapku. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah Siwon _hyung _yang di tekuk seperti itu.

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku memiliki anak yang suka keluyuran enggak jelas sampai pagi begini, apalagi semenjak ia mendapatkan hadiah sebuah Lamborghini dari _Appa_-nya."

"Issh~ Masa sebegitu kejamnya kau pada anakmu _umma_?"

"Siapa kau? Aku menemukanmu di tempat sampah kok!"

"_Umma_~"

"Kau sudah besar Choi Siwon, mana cocok kau merengek manja seperti itu!"

"Aish! Kau kejam _umma._"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkelahian dua orang di depanku ini. Mengapa mereka menjadi seperti anak-anak begini? Aku rasa, aku benar-benar merindukan suasana kehangatan keluarga sepeti ini.

"Eumb~ _Hyung_, _umma._" aku mencoba memanggil mereka daripada adu mulut mereka nanti benar-benar semakin panjang. Dan ternyata berhasil, mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahku.

"_Hyung_, bisa kita berangkat sekolah sekarang?" tanyaku ke arah Siwon _hyung_. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menarik tanganku menuju keluar rumah. Ku lihat Teukie _umma _mengikuti kami di belakang.

"Siwonnie, tunggu!" Siwon _hyung_ langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitupun aku. Ku lihat Teukie _umma_ sudah berjalan mendekatiku dan kemudian mencium pipi kananku lama-lama. Ku lihat Siwon _hyung_ hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Nanti main-main ke rumah lagi, _ne_? Temani _umma_, _umma _benar-benar kesepian." aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan bergantian mengecup pipi Teukie _umma _yang memiliki lesung pipi munyil di sudut pipinya itu.

"Aku berangkat_ umma, paypay~_" Teukie _umma _membalas lambaianku ketika aku sudah berada di dalam mobil Siwon _hyung_. Dia terus tersenyum dari depan teras rumah Siwon _hyung_ hingga mobil Siwon _hyung _terus berjalan ke jalan raya.

"Padahal baru 30 menit kau kutinggal dengan _umma_, kalian langsung akrab sekali." ujar Siwon _hyung_. Aku hanya tersenyum manis dan mengusap pipi kanannya.

"_Hyung_ cemburu, _eoh_?" tanyaku. Oke, aku akui pertanyaanku memang agak aneh, tapi paling tidak aku hanya mencoba mengetes perasaannya padaku saja.

"Tak mungkin 'lah, _chagi_~ masa iya aku cemburu dengan _umma_-ku sendiri." ujar Siwon _hyung_ sambil mengusap pelan rambutku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena rambutku jadi berantakan dan ia hanya tertawa melihatku. Siwon _hyung _ternyata juga bisa menjadi orang menyebalkan!

**-Eunhyuk POV end-**

**.**

**~Don't Touch Mine~**

**.**

**-Donghae POV-**

Aku terus mengemudikan mobilku menuju sekolah. Dapat kulihat sekilas mobil Siwon itu membelok ke arah sebuah perumahan elit. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengikuti mereka, tapi daripada aku di bilang sebagai penguntit, lebih baik aku memilih melanjutkan perjalananku menuju sekolah. Masalah Eunhyuk bisa aku urus ke sekolah.

Aku menghentikan mobilku ketika ku lihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Kulihat _stopwatch _jalannya masih menunjukkan waktu 98 detik. Masih agak lama, aku pun memutuskan memejamkan sebentar mataku guna menghilangkan sebentar kepenatan di kepalaku.

.

"_Nah, Hae-ah, ini rumah baru kita" aku yang berumur 6 tahun waktu itu hanya bisa mengangguk lucu mendengar penuturan umma. Ku lihat hyung-ku, Sungmin, mengangkat beberapa kotak berisi baju-baju dengan Appa. Aku ingin membantu, tapi aku keburu di pelototin oleh umma. Katanya aku masih terlalu kecil, Huh! Menyebalkan!_

_DUK!_

_Aku yang masih asyik mem-pout-kan bibirku—merajuk—langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke samping begitu melihat seorang yeoja manis berbaju kaus kuning kecil terjatuh dari atas sepeda. Segera aku berlari mendekatinya yang sudah meringis kesakitan memegang lututnya._

"_Hey, gwaenchana?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng dan kemudian berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengangkat sepedanya yang tadi tergeletak di sampingnya. Dengan segera ia berjalan meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri menatap wajahnya yang sangat-sangat-sanggaaaatt manis itu!_

"_Hey, aku Donghae. Namamu siapa?"_

"_Hyukkie, kau bisa memanggilku begitu Hae-ah"_

_Hae? Nama panggilan yang bagus dan terkesan lucu untukku. Hyukkie? Nama yang imut dan manis, sama seperti yang punya. Hehe~_

_._

Kenangan itu, kalau tak salah sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu. Entahlah, karena terlalu lamanya aku sampai lupa. Haha, lucu sekali waktu itu aku menganggap Hyukkie sebagai _yeoja_. Salahkan saja waktu itu dia memakai pakaian santai seperti perempuan. Dia bahkan terkesan lebih cantik, manis, imut, pokoknya segala-galanya dari _yeoja_. Haaah… Jadi wajar saja bila aku bisa jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Lee Hyukjae, tak tahukah ia hanya namanya yang selalu terukir di hatiku. Namanya selalu saja mengisi hari-hariku. Bahkan, aku—tanpa sepengetahuannya—menyimpan foto-fotonya yang kuambil diam-diam dari dirinya. Kalian tau? Bila kau melihat wajahnya terus-menerus, kau merasa bagai melihat sosok malaikat berwujud indah yang turun dari kahyangan. Melebih-lebihkan? Aku rasa iya, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

TIN!

TIN!

Ah! Lampunya sudah hijau. Aku langsung menginjak gas pelan dan menjalankan mobil ini dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku tidak mau bila sampai nanti mati karena kesalahanku sendiri.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di wilayah parkir sekolah. Terasa lama? Memang. Karena biasanya di dalam mobil ini akan ada candaan dan tingkah menggemaskan dari Hyukkie. Hah… Padahal baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi malam, tapi rinduku padanya bagai tidak bertemu selama satu tahun.

Aku segera turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke koridor sekolah. Masih sepi, nampaknya aku datang terlalu pagi.

BRAK!

"Ah, _mianhae_." Karena berjalan sambil melamun, tanpa sadar aku malah menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku.

"Dong.. Hae?" aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati _namja_—err… cantik atau tampan—tengah menatapku.

"_Ne_." jawabku. Kulihat ia terus menatapku dan tak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari wajahku. Apa di wajahku ada sesuatu? Eh, nampaknya aku mengenali _namja_ ini. Dia bukannya teman Siwon yang sering dengan Siwon dan Zhoumi itu 'kan? Tapi, siapa namanya?

"Eum... Kim Kibum _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Kibum. Kau sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae, 'kan?" tanyanya sembari memperkenalkan diri. Aku hanya mengangguk dan ia masih menatap wajahku. Ish! Sebenarnya di wajahku ada apa sih?

"_Mian_, daritadi kau melihat wajahku terus. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyaku langsung. Ia menggeleng. Ia mengambil jarak satu langkah lebih denganku.

"Kau mau bekerja sama denganku merebut Hyukjae dari Siwon?"

HAH?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir macam apa itu? *garuk2kepala* lebih baiklah.. daripada Lisa END dengan sangat tidak elitnya (_ _'') #dilemparbata  
Eonni-deul… Saeng-deul… Chingu-deul… Lisa ada dua FF baru #digeplak# Judulnya Confused Love di Rated M *always* and I Can't Stop Thinking About You di Rated T :D di baca and jangan lupa di Review ne #plak

Tangan Lisa udah sembuh and Gips-nya udah di lepas sih, tapi belum boleh banyak bergerak terutama buat ngetik, jadi Lisa cuman bisa ngelanjutin beberapa FF dulu gapapa, ne? #nyengirwatados #plak

Lisa sekarang lebih sering ON di Twitter, jadi yang mau connect sama Lisa tinggal follow Lisa aja :D HP Lisa ERROR mulu kalo di pake buka FB u,u

Karena kemarin kehapus, Masih bersediakah kalian sekalian untuk me-review FF Lisa yang satu ini, yaah~ sekedar motivasi ajalah :** #hugReaders# mian pendek, chap depan (seandainya tangan udah agak baikan) pasti di lanjutin deh, and semoga saja lebih panjang :D

Kalo ini kehapus lagi, kalian bisa buka di WP Lisa dan alamatnya tinggal cari di Bio aja.

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


	5. Chapter 5: ch4: Our Truth Story

_**Aku mencintaimu…  
Aku menyayangimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu..  
Hanya aku yang boleh berada disisimu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh mengukir lengkung tawa dibibir lembutmu…  
Hanya aku yang boleh menyematkan 'masa depan' pada jari manismu…  
Dan hanya aku yang boleh menjadi sandaran tempat berkeluh kesahmu…  
Selamanya kau hanya boleh berada dan tetap bersamaku…  
Karena kau…  
Adalah milikku…**_

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 **on Twitter

**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Miss A – Touch & Super Junior – It's You **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
or  
WonHyuk (Choi Siwon X Lee Hyukjae)  
/+Another Supporting Cast/

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst

**Rated**:  
M (still T for this Chap)

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, **No Editing,** Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Mature Content (LEMON/LIME), etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

[Ohya! Yang puasa bisa baca tapi di skip :p  
Ada adegan 'menjurus'(?) gitu xD #plak]

.

.

.

Kedua _namja _duduk terdiam di atas atap sekolah. Tak di perdulikan mereka bel masuk jam pelajaran pertama yang sebenarnya sudah berbunyi pada 1 setengah jam yang lalu.

"Jadi…" Donghae, salah satu dari keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah Kibum yang tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding atap. Sebelah alisnya terangkat meminta _namja_ manis sekaligus tampan itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi… Kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap kedua bola mata Donghae. Donghae balas menatap _obsidian_ hitam kelam milik Kibum.

"Mengapa aku harus menerima tawaranmu?" tanya Donghae sambil ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Kibum. Kibum hanya melirik sekilas _namja _bersurai _brunette_ itu kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada awan berarak di atas kepalanya.

"Entahlah, menurutmu? Coba kau pikirkan sendiri apa keuntungan yang kau dapat bila aku membantumu 'melepas' Eunhyuk dari Siwon." Donghae memejamkan matanya berusaha meresapi pertanyaan yang di berikan Donghae. Ia kemudian kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Kibum—sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Menurutku…" Ia mendekatkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya yang terbilang _sexy_ itu berada tepat di telinga Kibum. Kibum hanya menutup matanya merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae mengenai telinganya.

"…Aku akan mendapatkan kembali Hyukkie-KU! dan kau akan kembali mendapatkan Siwon-MU itu!" Lanjutnya. Kibum ikut menyeringai dan merangkul bahu Donghae agar lebih dekat dengannya. Mereka saling bertatapan—sambil tetap mempertahankan seringaian mereka.

"_Deal_?"

"_Of Course, Deal_!"

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

_**Ini bukan tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan…  
Tapi ini adalah tentang apa yang kita ungkapkan…**_

**-oOoOoOoOo-**

_**3 days later…**_

3 hari tanpa Donghae, 3 hari tanpa senyuman polos—walau terkesan mesum—itu, 3 hari tanpa melihat keceriaan khas seorang yang _childish_, dan 3 hari tanpa melihat adanya seorang Lee Donghae berada di sisinya, memeluknya dengan lembut khas pelukan seorang yang di sayangi. Itulah sekiranya kegalauan yang di alami Eunhyuk 3 hari ini. Dia tidak bisa lagi berada di samping Donghae, membangunkan Donghae untuk berangkat sekolah bersama—walau akhirnya ia harus terkena 'imbas'nya. Dan sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi, meskipun ia sangat ingin.

Alasannya satu, karena ia dan Donghae sudah terpisah jauh. Tidak jauh juga sih, hanya saja itu karena sekarang ia harus tinggal dengan Siwon di rumahnya yang besar itu. Yah, dia berusaha menepati janjinya dengan _Eomma_ Siwon agar tinggal di rumahnya untuk menemaninya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas sembari menundukkan kepalanya, "Hahh… Aku merindukan ikan mesum itu." gumamnya. Ia kemudian memainkan gelas yang sudah kosong dari susu stroberi di tangannya itu sembari menatap taman belakang rumah Siwon yang terbentang luas. Ia tengah duduk di atas rerumputan taman sambil menikmati suasana sore yang agak sejuk dan juga di temani segelas susu stroberi yang tadi dibikinkan oleh Leeteuk—meski sekarang sudah habis.

"_Chagi_…" Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menyahut panggilan dari _Eomma_-nya itu. Ah, kalian tidak lupa bukan kalau _Eomma_ Siwon juga menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk memanggilnya _Eomma_?

"Aku di taman belakang, _Eomma_~" Dan derap langkah kaki Leeteuk pun terdengar hingga ke telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menaruh gelas kosong itu di samping tubuhnya dan memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk, ia merasa suasana agak semakin dingin. Wajar saja, sudah hampir gelap karena matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, ditambah komplek perumahan Siwon yang memang berada di dataran tinggi hingga membuat sejuk makin terasa menusuk kulit.

"Astaga, Hyukkie. Ini sudah hampir malam." Suara lembut Leeteuk begitu menenangkan Eunhyuk. Ia tidak bergeming dan membiarkan saja sebuah selimut tebal terselampir di bahunya dan Leeteuk yang merangkul tubuhnya dari samping.

"Tch, kau bisa terkena flu dan demam mendadak, Hyukkie." Eunhyuk mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya mendengar nasihat Leeteuk, "Ish, aku sudah besar _Eomma_. Aku takkan mudah sakit!" jawabnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Leeteuk terkekeh kecil dan mencubit kedua belah pipi Leeteuk.

"Kau ini, mana ada orang berusia 17 tahun yang tingkahnya masih menggemaskan seperti anak berumur 5 tahun begini!" ujar Leeteuk sambil mengecup kedua belah pipi Eunhyuk. Dia mengusap surai blonde Eunhyuk dan merapikan poninya yang menutupi matanya.

"Ayo masuk, bantu _Eomma_ menyiapkan makan malam. _Appa_ Siwon dan juga Siwonnie-mu juga akan segera pulang!" Eunhyuk merona begitu mendengar kata 'Siwonnie-mu' meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Leeteuk. Ia pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Leeteuk membawanya masuk ke dalam dapur.

Eunhyuk merasa hidupnya lengkap. Kini ia merasa keluarga yang diidamkannya telah kembali padanya dan melindunginya. Dan juga ada Siwon yang selalu berada di sisinya tiap ia membutuhkannya. Namun… hati Eunhyuk masih terasa hampa, ia tahu ia tidak bisa mencintai Siwon, karena satu nama akan selalu mengisi relung hatinya itu.

Dan kini, Eunhyuk merasa di terpa rindu yang dalam. Ia merasa Donghae seakan menjauhinya. Padahal ia masih ingat betul bagaimana Donghae sebegitu _possessive_-nya pada dirinya dan takkan membiarkan apapun yang menjadi miliknya di sentuh atau bahkan di miliki oleh orang lain. Namun, sekarang Donghae malah terkesan seperti tidak pernah mengenal Eunhyuk, tidak pernah.

Bahkan Donghae yang biasanya selalu menelponnya untuk menanyakan ia sudah makan apa belum, sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dengan baik, atau sekedar menyapanya karena merindukannya. Dan bodohnya seorang Lee Donghae adalah, padahal rumah mereka bersebelahan—waktu itu—namun ia masih melakukan hal-hal yang tergolong aneh untuk di lakukan oleh tetangga yang sangat dekat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Donghae_-ah_…" gumam Eunhyuk tanpa sadar. Pandangan matanya menerawang, padahal ia tengah memotong-motong wortel.

SREET!

"Auw!" Leeteuk yang tengah melihat isi supnya langsung menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang tengah mengaduh sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berlari kecil mendekati Eunhyuk dan melihat Eunhyuk tengah mengibasnya jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan tetesan darah.

"_Omo~ _Kenapa bisa terluka, _chagi_?" pekik Leeteuk sambil membawa Eunhyuk duduk di dekat meja makan. Eunhyuk hendak berdiri, "Aku tak apa _Eomma_, hanya luka kecil." Namun Leeteuk menatap prihatin Eunhyuk, "Kalau infeksi 'kan bahaya." Eunhyuk pun akhirnya kembali terduduk dan membiarkan Leeteuk sibuk mencari kotak P3K di dalam kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kami pulang~" teriak seseorang dari luar pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kangin dan Siwon berjalan santai menuju dapur. Kangin menyerngit karena hanya mendapati Eunhyuk disana, "Mana _Eomma_-mu?". "Dikamar _Appa_." Jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka di belakang tubuhnya. Kangin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan WonHyuk berdua di dapur.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang, Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng kaku mendengar pertanyaan Siwon dan makin menyurukkan tangannya ke belakang. Dia sedikit mengepalkan darahnya—walau perih—dan membuat pembuluhnya makin tertekan hingga kembali meneteskan darah.

"_An—Ani, hyung._" Jawabnya agak gugup. Siwon menyerngit namun sedetik kemudian matanya agak membelalak ketika melihat dua tetes darah mulai menetes dari belakang Eunhyuk, ia langsung berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat Siwon melihat luka di tangannya dengan pandangan menajam.

"Ini yang kau bilang _Gwaenchana_?" cibir Siwon. Ia menarik telunjuk Eunhyuk yang mengeluarkan darah dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Eunhyuk sedikit meringis ketika merasakan jarinya bersentuhan dengan bibir sensual Siwon. Siwon berusaha menghisap sedikit darah Eunhyuk yang berantakan di jarinya.

"Shhh… _hyung… _sakit…" rintihnya. Siwon pun membantu Eunhyuk mencuci jarinya di wastafel dan membersihkannya dengan pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Leeteuk datang dari kamar menuju dapur sambil membawa kotak P3K berwarna kuning. Leeteuk menaruh kotak itu di atas wastafel satunya yang kering kemudian membukanya dan mengambil obat merah. Siwon membantu menutup jari Eunhyuk agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi dengan membelitnya dengan serbet.

"Shh…" Eunhyuk mendesis ketika ujung jarinya itu menyentuh setetes dari obat merah itu. Leeteuk kemudian membelit luka di jari Eunhyuk dengan plester bergambar ikan badut nan lucu. Ia menepuk tangannya puas ketika berhasil mengobati luka di jari Eunhyuk.

"Nemo…" gumam Eunhyuk tanpa sadar ketika melihat gambar di plester yang membelit jari telunjuknya. Leeteuk tersenyum, "Cantik 'kan gambarnya? Yasudah, kau tunggu saja di kamar dengan Siwon, biar _Eomma_ yang memasak." Leeteuk langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon dan Eunhyuk menuju lantai dua.

"_Eomma_, ini hanya luka kecil, biarkan aku membantumu memasak…" keluhnya. Leeteuk menggeleng dan memberi isyarat pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk naik menuju lantai 2.

"_Hyung…_ Aku mau bantu _Eomma_ mas—" kata-katanya terhenti ketika Siwon menatapnya tajam. Dia langsung diam dengan wajah cemberut dan membiarkan Siwon menariknya menuju lantai dua.

**-oOoOoOo-**

"_Hyukkie… Aku menyayangimu…"_

"_Ne, aku juga menyayangimu, Hae… Saranghae…" _

"…"

Donghae terdiam dengan menatap dinding-dinding langit kamarnya sambil melamunkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuks sewaktu masih kelas 3 _Junior High School_ dulu. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan wajah Eunhyuk yang tersenyum kembali terlintas di ingatannya.

"Tak pernah aku terbayang untuk jatuh cinta pada sesama _namja_. _Yeoja_ manapun tak pernah mengalihkan duniaku, hanya dirimu dan sosokmu serta namamu yang mampu membuatku buta, Hyukkie…." Lirihnya sambil menatap foto Eunhyuk yang menjadi _wallpaper_ iPhone 4S-nya. Dia tersenyum pedih menatap foto yang menjadi salah satu pemandangan indah untuk ia pandang, termasuk sang tokoh nyata dalam khayalannya.

Dia meletakkan kembali iPhone-nya di sebelah tubuhnya, dan kembali menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Matanya seakan tidak fokus, dirinya tak pernah fokus. Apalagi bila menyangkut pautkan dengan Lee Hyukjae, _namja_ yang selalu menemani hidupnya selama 11 tahun itu.

Dengan menghela nafas pelan ia memejamkan matanya yang selalu mempesona kaum hawa itu, "Seandainya aku jujur dari dulu, pasti aku tak akan kehilangan dirimu…"

Menyesal. Satu kata yang begitu menyelubungi hatinya saat ini. Bahkan sekalipun dia ingin berjuang, dia sudah berada tepat di ujung tiang. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya untuk tetap bertahan dan tanpa berdiri Diibaratkan bila tangan Eunhyuk adalah penyangga tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang menjalani segala kemungkinan hidup. Namun, kini, tak ada lagi tangan lembut dari kulit seputih susu itu, tak ada lagi sosok yang selalu menemani hidupnya. Hanya tinggal pandangan nyata, namun sentuhannya sudah tak nyata untuk bisa ia miliki.

"Hyukkie, bahkan kita hanya 3 hari tidak bertemu…" lirihnya lagi.

Yah, padahal mereka selalu bertemu hampir tiap hari di sekolah, namun Donghae tidak pernah bisa sedekat dulu lagi dengan Eunhyuk, karena Siwon seakan selalu berada di sampingnya. Dia menghela nafas, dan menstabilkan denyut kepalanya yang pusing teratur memikirkan Eunhyuk akhir-akhir ini, "Kau bahkan tak pernah menelpon atau mengirim pesan padaku lagi.

"Lihat saja kau Siwon!" desisnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia mengambil iPhone-nya lagi dan mengetikkan dua pesan kedua orang yang berbeda. Setelah itu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian licik.

"Kau masih akan mendapatkan Kibummie-mu, Siwon. Dan Eunhyuk akan segera berada di sisiku kembali!"

**-oOoOoOo-**

DRRRT!

DRRRT!

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri—tepat pada Siwon yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur di sampingnya sambil memainkan iPad Apple-nya—dan ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada meja nakas, mengambil Samsung Galaxy Android SIII—yang di belikan Siwon kemarin—dan langsung menekan _icon 'Open' _pada layar yang tertera.

**From: Fishy Lovely  
Subject: (none)  
Bogoshieppo chagiya~**

BLUSSH!

Eunhyuk merasa wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan tidak jelas. Dia merindukan panggilan itu langsung dari bibir Donghae. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum riang, dan menekan _icon 'Reply'_ pada layar itu.

**To: Fishy Lovely  
Subject: (none)  
Nado :****

Ia kembali menaruh telepon genggamnya di atas meja nakas. Dia menghela nafas, berharap Donghae-nya itu kembali membalas pesannya.

GREP!

"Eh?" ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba merasakan pelukan dari belakang tubuhnya. Posisinya yang kini membelakangi Siwon, memudahkan _namja_ atletis itu memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari samping, Dia menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Eunhyuk, "Pesan dari siapa?" Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mengusap lengan kekar Siwon yang terlingkar di pinggangnya.

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa, _hyung_…" Siwon mengangguk mengerti, (mengerti bahwa keyakinannya mengatakan Ia diam saja mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sakit karena tahu bahwa pesan itu sendiri dari orang yang selalu mengisi hati orang yang di cintainya) dan membiarkan malaikat manis di depannya tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Eunggh…" Eunhyuk sedikit melenguh ketika merasakan bibir Siwon mengecup-ngecup leher jenjangnya. Ia terdiam ketika merasakan tangan Siwon masuk ke dalam kaus singletnya dan membelai-belai perut ratanya.

"_Hyu—hyung_?"

"Ssstt~" Siwon menahan bibir Eunhyuk yang ingin berbicara dengan telunjuk kanannya. Dia kemudian kembali mengecupi leher Eunhyuk—membuat _namja_ manis itu melenguh kembali. Dia menaikkan tangannya makin ke atas dan hampir menyentuh dada Eunhyuk.

"Ahh… _hyung_…" Siwon merasa ada yang mulai aliran darah mengumpul pada satu pusat tubuhnya yang berada tepat di selangkangannya saat mendengar suara serak Eunhyuk—ketika ia menyentuh _nipple_ mungil di dada Eunhyuk dengan telunjuknya.

"Slurpp…" Ia menjilat sisi leher kiri Eunhyuk hingga ke rahangnya. Dia baru ingin menggigit leher Eunhyuk—

"_Hyukkie, Wonnie, ayo makan malam~"_

"SHIT!" Siwon mengumpat dengan cukup kencang ketika mendengar teriakan dari dapur itu. Eunhyuk terkekeh dan mengeluarkan tangan Siwon dari dalam bajunya. Siwon tak bergeming untuk bergerak sedikitpun dan tetap menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Eunhyuk dan kembali menjilati lehernya. Eunhyuk pun membulatkan matanya ketika merasa Siwon menandai lehernya—dan memberontak pelan sambil mencubit keras lengan kekar Siwon.

"_Hyuuung…_" rengek Eunhyuk. Siwon pun mendengus dan melepas pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung berguling dan turun dari ranjang. Dia berlari kecil ke arah pintu setelah memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Siwon. Setelah itu, ia langsung berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat menuju dapur dengan Siwon yang mengejar di belakangnya.

"_Eomma~ _HYUKKIE DI SERANG KUDA MESUM!"

"YAK! MONYET NAKAL! KEMARI KAU!"

Hahh… dasar anak-anak! -_-

**-oOoOoOo-**

DRRRT!

DRRRT!

Donghae yang sibuk berdiri di balkon kamarnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada ayunan gantung di balkonnya dan mengambil iPhone-nya yang bergetar. Setelah mengambil posisi duduk yang benar di ayunan itu, ia kembali memandang layar iPhone-nya. Senyum lembut pun tak bisa berhenti terukir di bibirnya.

**From: Hyukkie my Lovely  
Subject: none  
Nado :****

"Dasar!" gumamnya tanpa sadar sambil memandang satu bintang paling bersinar yang ada di langit. Ia kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada iPhone-nya, dan bergumam pelan lagi, "Kau bintangku yang paling terang, Hyukkie. Takkan kubiarkan bintangku yang paling indah di miliki orang lain."

DRRT!

Dia langsung kembali membuka pesan pada layar iPhone-nya dan seringai pun terukir pada bibir pink-nya yang begitu _sexy_-nya di mata para _yeoja_.

**From: Kibummie  
Subject: Mission  
R U ready 4 tommorow?**

"_Of course_…"

**-oOoOoOo-**

TING! TING!

Hanya bunyi dentangan piring yang terdengar di ruang makan yang besar itu. Ke empat _namja_ itu masih asyik menikmati makan malamnya dengan khidmat dan lahap. Sang kepala keluarga selalu menerapkan bahwa tak ada yang boleh berbicara saat makan. Dua _namja_ cantik dan dua _namja_ tampan di sana duduk dengan gaya bak bangsawan raja.

Jujur, seorang _namja_ cantik dan juga manis di sana agak tidak terbiasa dengan cara makan dan suasana yang seperti ini. Namun, untuk menghormati 'Appa-nya', ia juga patuh untuk menurutinya. Siwon yang melihat Eunhyuk agak tidak nyaman dengan sekitarnya tersenyum mengejek sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Eunhyuk dan memberi isyarat 'Rasakan!-memangnya-enak?-makanya-jadi-manusia-jangan-terlalu-_hyperactive_!' membuat _namja_ manis di seberang depannya mendengus dan membalasnya dengan isyarat 'Kau-jahat-_hyung_!-dasar-kuda-mesum!'.

Kangin yang sudah selesai makan sedari tadi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua _namja_ yang biasanya akur itu, "Ehem!" Eunhyuk dan Siwon pun kembali fokus dengan makanan mereka saat mendengar suara berat Kangin yang berdehem keras.

"Hah…" Eunhyuk mendesah lega ketika akhirnya ia menyelesaikan makannya di susul dengan Leeteuk dan Siwon kemudian. Leeteuk yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah _dessert_ berupa _strawberry cake_ dengan banyak potongan buah stroberi dan juga _wipe cream_ coklat di atasnya. Ia melebarkan senyumnya ketika Eunhyuk melihat kue itu dengan mata berbinar.

Siwon tak bisa menghentikan tawa kecilnya saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Eunhyuk yang memakan kue stroberi-nya dengan dengungan riang khas anak 5 tahun. Dua _namja_ yang paling tua di sana menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Eunhyuk yang makan dengan lahap sambil tersenyum manis ke arah mereka semua.

"Huwaa~ Kuenya enak! Hyukkie suka!" ujarnya. Leeteuk mengangguk dan menghelus surai _blonde_ Eunhyuk. "Nanti _Eomma_ bikinkan lagi kalau kau mau." Eunhyuk langsung mengangguk dan mengecup pipi kanan Leeteuk.

"Huh~ Yang anakmu yang mana, _Eomma_?" Eunhyuk tertawa melihat suara nelangsa Siwon. "Memang enak, _hyung_?" ujarnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau!" desis Siwon sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk. Sementara _namja_ manis itu hanya membalasnya dengan kerjap-kerjapan polos yang membuat kekesalan Siwon menguap seketika melihat wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Ish… kenapa aku tak bisa marah padamu?" kesal Siwon. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis, "Mungkin karena wajahku yang terlalu imut untuk _hyung_ marahi?" ujarnya dengan polosnya, membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa mendengarnya.

'_Hyukkie… kau memang memberi warna baru pada keluarga hyung…_' ujar Siwon dalam hati sambil menatap lekat Eunhyuk yang tengah bercanda dengan kedua orang tuanya.

**-oOoOoOo-**

[_SKIP TIME_]

Eunhyuk kini tengah berdiri di depan ruang kosong dengan 4 kaca di tiap sisinya, _Dance Room_. Dia sudah berada di sini semenjak 3 jam yang lalu, dan tubuhnya kini sudah penuh dengan peluh. Membuat kesan tubuhnya seakan sangat _sexy_ karena baju kaus yang di pakainya melekat di tubuhnya menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya yang sangat indah.

Dia sudah ada di sini dari pulang sekolah tadi hingga sekarang. Ia disini sekedar untuk membuang rasa bosannya karena menunggu Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya. Dia kemudian kembali memutar satu lagu dan menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali.

GRRIEEET~

Pintu ruangan _dance_ _practice room_ untuk sekolah itupun terbuka menampilkan seorang _namja_ dengan khas _style_-nya yang berantakan namun tetep mempesona. Eunhyuk langsung mematung melihat _namja_ itu lewat pantulan kaca di depannya. Ia tersenyum canggung dan segera mematikan _tape_ khusus untuk ruang latihan _dance_ itu.

"Kenapa di matikan? Padahal aku ingin menemanimu menari, bukankah kau merindukanku?" ujar _namja_ tampan—Donghae—itu. Eunhyuk hanya diam tak menjawab dan mulai berjongkok membenahi isi tasnya dan membawanya ke punggungnya.

"Eurm… Hae… Sepertinya Siwon sudah selesai, ak—aku harus pulang." Ujarnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Donghae—ah! Tepatnya ke arah pintu yang di kunci di belakang Donghae.

"_Jinjja_? Kau tak mau lama-lama denganku lebih dahulu?" tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan memberi jalan pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal, "Eumb, mungkin kita bisa bicara lagi nanti. Siwon _hyung_ mungkin sudah menungguku."

KREK!

KREK!

Eunhyuk menatap horror _knop_ pintu yang di pegangnya. Padahal sudah di tekannya berkali-kali namun tidak bisa terbuka. Donghae menyeringai dan memepet tubuh Eunhyuk ke pintu itu, membuatnya merintih sakit dan tasnya jatuh begitu saja tergeletak di lantai.

"Siwon… Siwon… Kau tak lupa kau milik siapa bukan, _chagi_?" bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk sambil menjilati cuping bertulang lemah itu. Eunhyuk melenguh dan meremas lengan Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlingkar di perutnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

"Kau merindukanku 'kan, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk imut dan menatap Donghae dengan dua mata bulatnya yang polos.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu…" ujar Donghae dengan suara berat. Eunhyuk melenguh ketika Donghae menjilati lengannya dan membawa tangannya itu melingkar di leher Donghae. Tanpa basa-basi, Donghae langsung memagut kasar kedua belah bibir Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas.

"Eunnghh… Eumpphh…" Eunhyuk mendesah begitu lidah Donghae masuk di antara kedua belah bibirnya. Tangan Donghae tak mau diam dan meraba pinggang ramping Eunhyuk yang begitu di rindukannya untuk di peluk itu. Dengan tidak sabaran di naikkannya kaus Eunhyuk yang basah dengan kedua tangannya hingga sebatas dada.

"Eummphh.. ahhmmmp… euumpphhh…" Eunhyuk mendesah di sela kuluman bibir Donghae pada lidahnya yang terjulur keluar ketika di rasa tangan Donghae memelintir kedua _nipple_-nya. Donghae menggerakkan lidahnya masuk lagi ke dalam bibir Eunhyuk dan meraba langit-langit mulut Eunhyuk dengan ujung lidahnya, membuat Eunhyuk menjadi gelinjangan merasakan sensasi geli pada rongga mulutnya.

"Ahh… Eummpphh…" Donghae membelai lidah Eunhyuk dengan lidahnya. Eunhyuk mulai terbuai dengan gerakan sensual yang di ciptakan daging tak bertulang itu dan mulai membalasnya. Kedua lidah mereka saling terlilit dan 'beradu' dengan liar. _Saliva_ keduanya pun mengalir di sudut bibir ketika merasakan ciuman itu kian mengganas, di tambah dengan tangan Donghae yang tak henti meraba tubuhnya.

"Akkh… Hae…"

"_I want you, _Hyukkie…"

**-oOoOoOo-**

Siwon menggeram di dalam toilet tempatnya menghindari teman-temannya yang tengah menunggu di dalam ruang OSIS di lantai 4. Ia menggeram ketika melihat foto dua orang yang tengah berciuman panas di ruangan yang juga di kenalnya itu di kirimkan padanya melalui alamat _E-mail_ yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Lee Donghae… kubunuh kau…" desisnya marah sambil menggenggam erat tablet mini di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini perasaan Lisa atau memang apa, kemarin reviewnya sedikit banget T^T padahal sebelum ff ini di hapus, jumlah seluruh reviewnya ada 74 dan di chap 3 ada sekitar 34 review (seingat Lisa), tapi kemari cuman ada 17 review? Huweee~ T^T tandanya nih ff tambah jelek yah? Sumpah (_ _')V jadi gak semangat ngelanjutinnya D'X

Lisa mau ini nyampe lebih dari **50—60 review **dulu baru Lisa mau lanjut, bukan maksud haus akan Review, tapi Lisa cuman mau liat antusiasme kalian terhadap ini ff T^T chap depan *bocoran* NC-AN HAEHYUK DI RUANGAN DANCE XD #tebarkoingame(?)

**Thank's To:**

**song min ah  
**kkkkk~ Gomawo :D ne, ini dia chap selanjutnya^^  
mian lama, review again?

**CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**  
*goreng Kyu* enak bener Lu ngatain Eonni lisa pabbo? *gatak2an ama Kyu*  
-_- kaga ada KyuHyuk di sini Eonni~ hehe :D Lisa juga suka WonHyuk *digoreng Haeppa*  
ne, ini lanjutannya Eon^^ review again?

**ressijewelll  
**hehe :D ne, Eon.. Gips nya udah lepas dari 3 minggu yang lalu :p  
ngga sih, sekarang udah ngga terlalu sering lagi latihan dance nya u,U" *garuk2 dinding*  
oke (y) kita buat di sini KiHae jadi Demon xD *dilempar ke Pluto*  
ini, lanjutannya Eon~ Review again?

**riaadinata  
**hohoho :D #evilaugh hanya Lisa yang bisa merubah KiHae jadi Demon xD *dipentung*  
ini next-nya ^^ Review again?

**myfishychovy  
**hahaha xD betul! Mereka akan memisahkan WonHyuk :D *digoreng Wondad*  
Review again? ^^

**yayank jewelf**  
hehehe :D gomawo, ngga ff Lisa masih belum seberapa ama ff author senior lainnya :P  
oke (y) ini udah lanjut, untuk nasib ff lainnya, kaga tau kapan lanjutnya #plak  
Review again? :D

**diictatorlove  
**Hiks *hug Dii* kamu sampai review ff lisa dari chap 1 lagi #terharu #lebay  
heeeummb… Lisa juga ngga tau, sepertinya Dii pernah review *pikunnya kumat*  
yeeeee :P Hyukmma cuman buat Haeppa *dilempar kue(?)*  
ne, nih chap selanjutnya Dii chagi xD #plak  
Review again?

**Guest -1-  
**hiks T^T Teukie Halmoeni nanti juga akan mengerti kok #dicincang kecil kecil#  
hahaha xD ne Eonni, ini Lisa udah lanjut :P  
dari sini udah mulai keliatan kan rencana mereka apa? #senyumsetan #plak  
Review again?

**Guest -2-  
**hehe :D lama yaah? *senyum watados* #dilempar  
oke oke (y) ini udah lanjuta :**  
Review again?

**Guest -3-  
**haha :D gwaenchana :) Lisa malah lebih senang orang sok kenal ama Lisa #plak  
wkwkwk xD ini lanjutannya :P  
Review again?

**Meyla Rahma  
**hehe xD iya lisa udah lama comebacknya , napa baru nongol sekarang? #jdeeng  
kkkk~ iya, demi semua readers *emang ada?* Lisa publish deh ff yang sempat terhapus :P  
Eh? Kan Meyla lebih tua dari lisa? Kenapa Meyla manggil Lisa Eonni? Kan seharusnya Lisa yang manggil Meyla Eonni u,U"  
oke (y) ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?

**anchofishy  
**hehe :D iya, ini bakal Lisa lanjut ^^  
kkkk~ iya nih u,U Appa plinplan sih, keburu Eomma di ambil sama Daddy *anak durhaka* #digorengjadiperkedel  
Review again?

**Guest -4-  
**oke, ini dia lanjutannya :D  
huuuu u,u kaga bisa apdet kilat, bisanya apdet Guntur (?) *melawak gagal* #plak  
Review again?

**lee minji elf  
**eeeeh? Belum bisa di tentuin chingu~ ikutin aja dulu ne jalan ceritanya :)  
Review again?

**Guest -5-**  
iya republish u,u

**THANK'S GUYS FOR UR REVIEW :****

**GIMME UR REVIEW ! V(^_^)V  
SILENT READER TOO :D *Seobie cute eyes attack(?)***

Just Follow my Twitter or Add my Facebook for connect with me :D

**Warm Huga,**

**EviLisa2101**


	6. Chapter 6: ch5: Egoism is Hurt

_**{Last preview...}**_

Siwon menggeram di dalam toilet tempatnya menghindari teman-temannya yang tengah menunggu di dalam ruang OSIS di lantai 4. Ia menggeram ketika melihat foto dua orang yang tengah berciuman panas di ruangan yang juga di kenalnya itu di kirimkan padanya melalui alamat _E-mail_ yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Lee Donghae… kubunuh kau…" desisnya marah sambil menggenggam erat tablet mini di tangannya.

—**( )—**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Miss A – Touch**__, __**Super Junior – **__**It's You **__& __**SHINee – Obsession **__as a Back__sound_

.

.

**WARNING!**Yaoi, typo(s), Rush Plot, **No Editing**, AU, OOC, Mature Content, etc can find by URself!

—oOo—**  
Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum [HaeHyuk/WonHyuk/Sibum/HaeBum!partner]** with another supporting Cast/Pairs  
Genre(s): **Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Drama**  
Rated:** M  
**Lenght/Type: 6,800 words [multichap:chap 5/?]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ! **  
**DON'T BASH/FLAME A**** CHARA!  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

—(^0^)—

—**Donghae POV—**

"Ahh… Eummpphh…" kubelai lidah Eunhyuk dengan lidahku. Entah, mendengar alunan desah merdu suara Eunhyuk, aku menjadi lepas kendali dan ingin menjamah lebih jauh tubuh Eunhyuk. Tubuh halus yang bahkan aku tak pernah puas untuk 'menyentuhnya' karena kelembutannya.

"Akkh… Hae…" Dan lagi. Bahkan, ketika kudengar namaku dikumandangkan bibirnya, aku menjadi semakin lepas kendali. Kugerakkan kepalaku hingga berada tepat disamping kepalanya. Kugigit perlahan cuping telinganya hingga membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_I want you, _Hyukkie…" bisikku.

SRET!

Aku terdiam ketika merasakan Eunhyuk mendorong tubuhku hingga tercipta jarak diantara kami. Eunhyuk memandangku dengan pandangan yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa bersalah dan tangannya yang tadi mendorong dadaku, masih tergantung didepan lehernya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan berusaha menghapus setetes air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari sudut matanya. Dan, aku mengaku aku kalah. Aku takkan pernah bisa menang melawan rasa egoisku jika sudah melihat air matanya. Aku kembali mendekati Eunhyuk yang menunduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu ruang _dance practice room_ dan kembali menaruh kedua tanganku disamping kepalanya, seakan mengurungnya agar tak kembali menciptakan jarak antara kami.

Aku, bahkan hanya bisa diam tidak tahu apa yang ingin kuperbuat. Aku hanya bisa diam dan terus saja menatap _namja_ berwajah cantik dihadapanku ini. Menawan tubuhnya yang lebih kurus dari tubuh _atletis_-ku. Aku dapat melihat manik mata yang bening itu. Tatapannya tak bisa aku artikan. Aku bahkan bingung bagaimana mengartikannya karena tatapan itu hanya tatapan khas yang polos namun didalamnya seakan menyiratkan bahwa begitu banyak perasaan yang tercampur aduk dalam hatinya dan tergambar lewat lensa indahnya yang mengandung kilauan-kilauan bening cahaya-cahaya semu.

Bila aku mengatakan cinta padanya sekarang. Bukankah terdengar sangat egois? Aku bahkan bingung bagaimana ingin mengatakannya. Aku berarti adalah seorang yang bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk dikatakan bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan cinta yang hampir bertahun-tahun lamanya aku pendam padahal nyatanya sedari dulu aku bisa mengatakannya. Rasa ego dan takut kehilanganlah yang selama ini membuat aku takut kehilangannya. Pujaan hati yang tak henti kusebut namanya dalam kalut nafasku.

—**Donghae POV end—**

.

_**[Chapter 5]**_

.

—**Author POV—**

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, bahwa kata cinta itu datang ketika dipancing?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Eunhyuk menunduk kembali, percuma ia menatap sinar mata itu kalau akhirnya ia merasakan denyutan kesakitan kembali datang dihatinya. Air mata itu bahkan sudah berhenti menetes dari mata indahnya, yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya diam—terus ditatap pemuda dihadapannya—dan memandangi lantai _parquete_ dibawahnya. Corak coklat-putih abstrak yang kini dipijaknya itu seakan menggambarkan bagaimana tak tergambarkannya perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk memancingmu mencintaiku. Aku hanya ingin cinta itu datang ketika saatnya tiba. Saat kau bisa membuat aku bahagia. Tak seperti sekarang, sekarang kau bukan lagi Donghae yang kukenal. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat posesifmu itu. Tapi, tak pernahkah kau sadari bahwa cinta yang kau kekang untuk dirimu sendiri itu akan menjadi suatu kesalahan besar?!" Donghae menyerngit. Ucapan Eunhyuk begitu lirih hingga menusuk ke ulu hatinya. Rasa sakit itu seperti disayat menggunakan belati tak nampak yang begitu tajam dan menyakitkan. Donghae merasakan itu, ia dapat merasakan perasaan sakit yang semu itu.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menyakitimu. Apa aku terlalu posesif padamu? Aku... Aku... Bolehkah bila aku baru mengakuinya sekarang?" ucap Donghae tak kalah lirih. Ia menunduk menatap dada Eunhyuk yang kembang kempis agak tak teratur. Nafas itu, nafas yang ia rasa menghembus didekat wajahnya, dapat ia rasakan hangat membelai kulit putihnya. Dan ia selalu merasakan perasaan hangat sekalipun hanya mengingat nama Eunhyuk sekalipun.

DEG!

Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari ketertundukannya dan menatap Donghae dengan raut wajah seakan menanti suatu hal yang sangat ingin ia tunggu—walau nyatanya itu benar.

"_**Kau tahu bahwa cinta itu datang ketika kau memancingnya, Lee Hyukjae. Maka dari itu, jangan pancing aku lebih dekat lagi denganmu seandainya bila memang kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku. Cukup kau jaga perasaanku dan menjadi egois untukku. Aku mohon, bila memang kau ingin meraih kebahagiaanmu tanpa 'perasaan menggantung' yang diberikan**__**nya**__** padamu. Cukup kau pancing aku untuk selalu menatapmu, cukup kau pancing aku agar tetap selalu menautkan hati denganmu, dan cukup kau pancing aku untuk semakin mencintaimu. Maka kau akan tahu bahwa ada seorang Choi Siwon disampingmu selalu, daripada Lee Donghae yang bahkan kebahagiaannya masih ragu untuk kau yakini."**_

Eunhyuk kembali menunduk. Ingatannya tentang suara Siwon terngiang kembali didalam benaknya. Ia sebisa mungkin berpikir jernih sekarang. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, bukan? Bila memang ia bisa memilih, mengapa ia tidak **memilih yang pasti**. Bila Siwon dapat memberikannya kebahagiaan. Untuk apa ia masih berharap seutuhnya pada _namja_ yang bahkan baginya masih memiliki sifat kekanakan dengannya itu. Ia tak tahu, apa pikirannya kini benar-benar jernih atau tidak. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Siwon mencuci otaknya, sedikit demi sedikit menginvasi otaknya agar menjauh dari Donghae, menghipnotis dialam sadarnya untuk perlahan melupakan cintanya untuk Donghae. Dan kini, ia rasa Siwon berhasil.

—_(entah sampai kapan kata 'berhasil' itu bertahan lama apabila hati Eunhyuk saja masih bergetar nyaman bila didekat Donghae.)_

Eunhyuk tidak tahu apakah keputusannya akan salah atau benar. Yang ada dipikirannya—yang benar-benar diinvasi satu nama tanpa sadar—telah memutuskannya. Ia berharap ia dapat melihat 'pencerahan' kedepannya atas masalah ini semua. Entah, mau itu salah atau benar, yang penting ia memutuskan. Daripada menggantung sesuatu hal yang nyatanya akan menyakiti tak hanya satu pihak, namun juga **3 pihak**.

"Lee Donghae, sadarkah dirimu? 11 tahun aku menanti dari kita masih belum mengerti apa itu cinta hingga akhirnya kita tahu bahwa cinta itu ada. Dari kita hanya tahu dongeng, sampai akhirnya kita mengerti apa arti imajinasi si pendongeng. Aku selalu menunggumu. Berharap suatu saat kau mengalihkan pandanganmu seutuhnya padaku. Berharap satu kata yang bahkan bisa mewakilkan beribu perasaan terucap dari bibirmu. Dan akhirnya kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu setelah mengumpulkan keberanian mengungkapkannya padamu—yang dibalas sifat posesif tak tentu arah dari dirimu. Kau mungkin tak mengerti kata-kataku, karena yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah 'bersenang-senang' dan dapat menikmati masa mudamu selagi bisa. Tapi... kau tidak menyadari bahwa kita mungkin akan menjadi satu suatu saat nanti seandainya sedari dulu kau mau belajar—walaupun itu perlahan—untuk dapat mencintai, kita akan bahagia dan aku dapat menyuguhkan kebahagiaan tak terduga untukmu." Ucapan itu dengan lantangnya keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Donghae terdiam mematung mendengarnya, ia senang karena Eunhyuk mau untuk mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya tentang cintanya. Dan ia berharap setelah ini Eunhyuk akan—

"Tapi maaf. Aku menyayangimu, sangat. Tapi kalau untuk mencintaimu... Mungkin, kata tidak adalah suatu pilihan yang tepat mengingat terlalu seringnya aku sakit karena 'permainanmu'. Aku bukan bonekamu, Hae-ah. Dan apakah perlu aku untuk mengulangi kata-kataku. Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu karena kau terlambat menyadari cintaku seutuhnya. Siwon _Hyung_ datang padaku dan membuatku menjadi seutuhnya diriku sendiri. Dia datang dan menyajikan cinta yang sebenarnya, dewasa dan kelembutan akan rasa manja datang bersamaan. Maka dari itu, otak dan (mungkin saja) hatiku telah diinvasi olehnya. Hanya dia yang aku _cintai_. Maaf, aku _tidak lagi_ mencintaimu."

—menerimanya, apabila Eunhyuk tak mengucapkan itu dan menghancurkan harapan Donghae. Donghae menunduk dalam. Matanya terpejam meresapi rasa sakit hati yang keluar dari hatinya. Darah dari hatinya yang tersayat seakan terimajinasi masuk merembes hingga kepalanya. Merusak sel pemikirannya yang kini kembali penuh dengan nama Eunhyuk.

"Mengapa kau tak lagi mencintaiku?" pertanyaan tanpa pikir panjang itu langsung meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Donghae. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang sendu. Tatapan itu seakan mewakilkan perasaannya yang hancur lebur seperti keramik rapuh yang dipalu dengan keras.

Eunhyuk terdiam memikirkan jawaban itu. Namun, sebuah jawaban—mungkin—langsung keluar dari otaknya membuatnya tersenyum tipis membalas tatapan Donghae. Seakan senyuman itu tantangan tersendiri untuknya, sebuah rasa sakit hati dibalas dengan senyuman, _eoh_? Terdengar tidak setimpal. Tapi... apa mungkin kau dapat mengatakan Eunhyuk egois mengingat seluruh perbuatan Donghae padanya? Masih beranikah kau mengatakannya padahal nyatanya ada yang _lebih jahat_ dari ini semua?!

"Dan mengapa sekarang kau mencintaiku?" bukannya menjawab, Eunhyuk malah kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Namun, Donghae serasa dibuat mati kutu dengan pertanyaan itu. Jawabannya hanya satu—

"Karena aku baru menyadari aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae!" lirih Donghae. Matanya tiba-tiba saja memerah. Eunhyuk langsung terenyuh melihat mata Donghae. Mata yang selalu menenggelamkannya dengan nama cinta untuk pertama kalinya, kini terlihat penuh dengan kesedihan didalamnya. Tanpa sadar, mata Eunhyuk ikut memerah. Ia sadar bila dirinya itu cengeng, selalu menangis tanpa sebab maupun ada sebabnya.

"Hiks.. Hikss… Tapi _'sekarang'_ aku tak mencintaimu lagi, Lee Donghae! Salahkan keangkuhanmu dulu yang menolak cintaku!" ucapnya setengah terisak, air mata hampir saja mengalir namun ia tetap berusaha menahannya sekuat mungkin. Donghae menundukan kepalanya dalam dan akhirnya ia terdiam dengan sendirinya. Keduanya kembali diam dan membiarkan atmosfer keheningan menyapa serta mengelilingi tubuh mereka dalam keterdiaman.

Donghae menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Seakan menikmati betapa perihnya denyutan hatinya ketika mendengar bahwa Eunhyuk tak lagi mencintainya. Tapi apakah itu benar? Ia hanya sekedar main-main?! Kenapa Eunhyuk bisa berpikir seperti itu? Padahal nyatanya ia belum sama sekali berani untuk mencobanya.

Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap lantai _parquete_ itu dengan geram. _'Choi Siwon... Choi Siwon... Andai membunuh itu mudah, aku sudah menguburkanmu sedari pertama kita bertemu...'_, bisik Donghae (dalam hati pastinya) sembari terus menatap tajam lantai itu. Dia tiba-tiba saja menyeringai ketika melihat bahwa Eunhyuk masih berada dihadapannya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada Eunhyuk. Menempelkan kedua kening mereka dan menatap mata Eunhyuk tajam, penuh dengan intimidasi. "Kalau aku tak bisa, berarti tak ada yang boleh memilikimu, mencintaimu, ataupun siapapun yang membuatmu berpaling dariku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

'_Di—dia masih seperti ini?! Ya Tuhan... Kupikir dia benar-benar akan berubah! Posesif ternyata masih jadi bagian ambisinya,'_ bisik Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa Donghae kembali menunjukan sikapnya yang dulu. Rasa posesif berlebih yang membuatnya selalu terikat menjadi 'milik' Donghae walau hanya 'ikatan' kasat mata. Eunhyuk menelan ludah gugup ketika melihat tatapan Donghae tak melembut sedikitpun padanya kini.

"Terserah!" jawabnya memberanikan diri.

_Skak!_

Kau tahu apa konsekuensi dari jawabanmu itu, Lee Hyukjae! Sama saja kau memancing Donghae bermain 'pedang' dengan Siwon tanpa kau ketahui. Donghae melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Eunhyuk namun tatapannya masih dingin dan tajam pada Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk tak nyaman.

"Kau tahu, aku takkan pernah bermain-main dengan kata-kataku. Aku bisa saja menghilangkan tak hanya satu nyawa untuk membuatmu tetap berada disisiku. Bahkan... Siwon pun bisa jadi korban pertamaku." Ucap Donghae dengan nada dingin yang membuat tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada tepat meremas celananya langsung terangkat. Dan dalam sekali sentakan yang tak diduga ia mendorong dada Donghae hingga _namja_ itu tidak mengekangnya lagi dalam kurungan tangannya.

BUGGH!

Donghae tetap diam ditempatnya. Bahkan tubuhnya yang hanya dalam sepersekian detik sudah tersungkur dilantai ruang _dance_ ia biarkan tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia menatap lantai dengan tajam, tak ingin menatap mata Eunhyuk. Ketika permainan mata itu terjadi, ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang dan 'memiliki' Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ak—aku akan semakin membencimu jika kau melakukan itu!" ucap Eunhyuk. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan membuka pintu dibelakangnya dengan segera dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu dibawanya. Ia tidak ingin menatap Donghae untuk terakhir kalinya seandainya jika memang _namja_ itu hanya sengaja memberinya harapan palsu. Mengingatnya membuat Eunhyuk menyerngit sakit. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan air mata yang kembali menggenang dipelupuk indahnya.

CKLEK!

"Aku juga tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku, Donghae-ah. Seandainya jika memang benar-benar membunuh Siwon _hyung_. Aku akan benar-benar... _membencimu_." Ucap Eunhyuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari dari ruangan itu.

BRAAK!

Donghae menyeringai ketika pintu dihadapannya tertutup dengan keras. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan seakan ingin menghancurkan pintu itu sekarang juga. Tangannya mengepal dan menggenggam kuat kunci yang rupanya sedari tadi digenggamnya. Seringai belum juga luntur dari paras tampannya.

"Kalau aku tak melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan tahu jika kau akan benar-benar membenciku. Hanya saja... untuk mengatakan membenciku... kau harus mengucapkannya dengan begitu pelannya seakan ragu, Hyukkie?" Donghae terus bergumam dengan pintu dihadapannya. Ia merasa benar-benar gila sekarang. Bahkan untuk memiliki satu hati, yaitu hati Eunhyuk, ia rela menjadi gila seperti sekarang ini. Atau kegilaan lainnya yang mungkin saja nanti ia alami karena 'permainan' yang ia buat sendiri.

"Lee Hyukjae... selamanya bahkan ketika Tuhan menutup hati insan yang menyembah dirinya sepenuhnya... tetaplah milik Lee Donghae. Sekalipun kisaran waktu berhenti dan hatimu benar-benar tertutup untukku."

Sejentik kata egois (walau kini kata itu berada didalam kisah yang berbeda) tetaplah memimpin cerita. Kau takkan pernah tahu jika seandainya kata-kata itu selalu men_sutradarai_ peran pentingmu dalam sebuah kisah lika-liku kehidupan anak Adam dan Hawa. Sampai suatu saat kau menyadari perasaan itu benar-benar ada, maka kau akan tahu konsekuensi yang didapat hanya karena keegoisan menguasai dirimu sendiri.

—**oOo—**

"Baiklah dengan ini, rencana sudah diatur dan titik pertemuan terakhir pada sabtu minggu ini, kita bisa membahas ulang dan mengatur kembali konsep spesial malam tahun baru itu." Ucap Siwon sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Seluruh anggota OSIS perlahan membungkukkan badan masing-masing dan keluar satu-persatu dari ruangan. Hingga tinggallah dua orang disana, yaitu Siwon dan Minho. Minho yang memang bertugas sebagai sekretaris satu dari Siwon, bertugas membantu Siwon membersihkan sisa presentasi dari pertemuan OSIS mereka kini. Ia _hoobae_ sekaligus adik sepupu dari Siwon.

"Siwon _hyung_, kau tak apa?" tanya Minho. Ia terlihat bingung melihat wajah setengah khawatir Siwon yang tak henti ditujukannya sedari pertama rapat OSIS. Bahkan, ia sempat termenung beberapa kali dan itu tertangkap basah oleh matanya yang memang berukuran agak besar.

Siwon langsung tersadar. Ah, nampaknya ia melamun lagi. Siwon melemparkan senyumnya hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Menandakan ia benar-benar baik saja (meski nyatanya tidak).

"Aku tak apa, Minho. Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya—berusaha mengalihkan masalah kecil yang tadi. Minho yang memang nyatanya sedikit tidak mau ambil pusing berusaha mengimbangi perasaan kakak sepupunya yang nampaknya agak gundah itu. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, menjawab pertanyaan Siwon yang tadi.

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Minho menyengir kearah Siwon. "Aku menunggu Taemin, _Hyung_. Dia sedang diruang Zhou _Songsaeng_ untuk membahas konsep yang akan disampaikan oleh kelasnya pada saat pensi malam tahun baru nanti. Sekalian sumbang-sumbang ide untuk memeriahkan perayaan puncak malam tahun baru sekolah kita nanti, _Hyung_." Ucap Minho sambil tersenyum senang—ketika bayangan cantik kekasihnya itu terlintas diotaknya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Minho seperti itu. Ia kemudian lebih memilih merapikan susuna kertas yang didalamnya dapat terbanyak konsep sumbangan dari berbagai kelas dan juga dari seluruh anggota OSIS.

DRRRRT!

DRRRT!

Siwon kemudian menatap Minho yang kini tengah berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat senyuman Minho kian melebar. Dia sangat yakin pasti _namja_ itu mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_, aku duluan, yah? Taemin menungguku diparkiran. _Byeee_~!"

—Benar, 'kan?!

Siwon kemudian kembali merapikan sisa kertas diatas meja tadi ketika melihat Minho sudah hilang dibalik pintu ruang OSIS.

DEG!

Siwon langsung terdiam ditempatnya ketika mengingat suatu hal yang mungkin sedari tadi ia lupakan karena sempat terganggu dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya. Ia kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang OSIS. Ia mengunci ruang OSIS dengan segera dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan yang letaknya dilantai satu itu. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruang _dance_ yang terletak dilantai 2, menghampiri tangga yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

"_Eurgghhhh~" _

Siwon terdiam ketika mendengar suara rintihan itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa asal suara yang ternyata dekat dengannya itu. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat _namja_ berwajah cantik yang tengah merintih sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang menekuk. Wajah putihnya kentara sekali jika ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang sangat.

"Kibum?!" Siwon mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berada satu tangga didepan Kibum. Ia berjongkok dan langsung menatap wajah Kibum. Ada sebagian hatinya yang berdesir aneh ketika melihat wajah yang sudah selama 8 tahun mendampinginya sebagai sahabat itu. Tapi, nampaknya ia _tidak mau_ menyadarinya dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan hal yang menurutnya aneh itu. Ia melihat kearah tangan Kibum yang terjulur dan langsung memegangnya.

"AKH!" Kibum yang sedari tadi menutup matanya karena rasa sakit pada pergelangan kaki kanannya langsung terbuka menatap wajah Siwon dengan pandangan sayu. Rasa sakit yang sangat itu membuatnya menggigit bibir merahnya untuk menetralisir rasa sakitnya—membuat Siwon menelan ludah dan mengutuk dalam hati ketika melihat bibir yang nyatanya nampak... eurgh... lupakan!

Siwon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap wajah kesakitan Kibum. "Kibummie, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon dengan cemas. Kibum meringis perlahan ketika meluruskan kaki kanannya yang menekuk ke atas paha Siwon. Siwon dengan senang hati menerimanya karena tak ingin melihat wajah kesakitan lebih pada _sahabat_nya itu.

"Ak—aku jatuh dari tangga, Wonnie. Tidak jatuh juga, sih. Hanya saja tergelincir sampai kakiku terkilir dan membuatku jadi setengah terseret kebeberapa anak tangga. Untuk saja aku berpegangan dengan kuat pada tiang pegangan, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah jatuh kebawah sana." Jelas Kibum sambil menunjuk lantai satu yang letaknya hanya beberapa anak tangga dibawahnya menggunakan dagunya. Siwon kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya maklum, memang hal ini yang membuatnya merasa Kibum terlihat lucu dimatanya. _Namja_ ini terkadang ceroboh dan suka menanggung sendiri akibat dari kecerobohannya itu.

"Aish, kau ini. Bisa tidak, tidak harus ceroboh sekali saja?! Kau membuat aku khawatir, kau tahu?!" Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kearah Siwon. Ia mendelik tajam kearah Siwon, "Aku 'kan tidak sengaja. Kalau kau hanya berniat mengomeliku yang nyatanya itu tidak membantu sama sekali, aku ingin pergi ke UKS sekarang saja!" ucap Kibum sambil berusaha bangun dengan bertumpu pada tiang pegangan tangga. Ia menarik perlahan kakinya yang tadi terjulur didepan paha Siwon.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Merajuk, eoh?'_, batinnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia pun berdiri disamping Kibum ketika _namja_ yang memiliki sifat agak tertutup itu sudah berdiri. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa tawa yang ingin keluar begitu saja ketika melihat Kibum kembali dengan susah payah berjalan menggunakan satu kakinya yang tidak terkilir sambil terus bertumpu pada tiang pegangan tangga. Kibum mendelik kemudian kembali mendengus, "Yak! Berhenti tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain, Choi Siwon!" ucap Kibum dengan nada sengit. Ia kemudian perlahan mengangkat sedikit kaki kanannya dan melompat perlahan menuju anak tangga dibawahnya menggunakan kaki kirinya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika kaki kanannya bergoyang sedikit akibat gerakan loncatannya itu.

Siwon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tawanya yang tadi sengaja ia keluarkan untuk menggoda _sahabat_nya itu, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir jika Kibum akan benar-benar merajuk sampai seperti itu padanya. Siwon pun langsung menarik pelan lengan Kibum hingga _namja_ itu berhenti dari gerakan loncatannya. Kibum menoleh—

SRET!

—dan wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas ketika menyadari bahwa kini ia berada digendongan Siwon. Bahkan dengan gendongan gaya pengantin ini, ia dapat melihat wajah Siwon sedekat ini. Siwon tidak menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah Kibum karena ia sendiri kini tengah sibuk membawa _namja_ digendongannya itu menuju UKS yang kebetulan letaknya didekat anak tangga lantai satu menuju lantai dua yang ada ditangga kiri gedung sekolah mereka.

'_Wajah ini...'_, Kibum bergumam pelan memandang wajah Siwon dengan pandangan sendu. Mungkin, ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena hanya dapat menikmati betapa tampan wajah orang yang dicintainya itu hanya pada saat seperti ini. Hanya berdua tanpa ada pengganggu. Bahkan... Eunhyuk sekalipun. Dia tidak pernah menganggap Eunhyuk pengganggu. Dia hanya menganggap Eunhyuk itu salah karena datang pada Siwon-nya disaat yang tidak tepat. Disaat ia mengumpulkan puing keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Siwon.

—Walau ia selalu menangis—entah itu dengan atau tanpa air mata—ketika melihat Siwon menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada Eunhyuk. Tapi... demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya itu, ia bahkan hanya bisa mengukir senyuman tipisnya, sama setiap melihat lengkungan kebahagiaan dan penuh cinta Siwon yang ditujukan hanya pada Eunhyuk—seakan ia ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak apa-apa selama Siwon masih berada disampingnya, memberinya kasih sayang dan juga harapan untuk berada disisinya selalu.

—walau hanya dengan ikatan _sahabat_.

Kembali ke waktu kini. Kibum tidak menyadari bahwa kini disampingnya sudah terdapat dua pintu yang tengah tertutup, dan diatasnya terdapat tulisan UKS. "Bummie, bisa bantu aku? Bukakan pintunya, _ne_?" Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi saling menggenggam—gugup—diatas perutnya untuk membuka pintu UKS.

CKLEK!

Siwon kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang UKS dan mendudukan Kibum secara perlahan diatas sana. Kibum meringis karena merasakan kakinya kembali tergantung menyentuh ranjang. Siwon kemudian berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang terekat diatas dinding. Kibum memutar matanya melihat tingkah _namja_ yang satu itu.

"Siwonnie, aku hanya terkilir, bukannya terluka." Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menyengir kearah Kibum, menampilkan raut wajah seakan tak berdosanya. "Aku bukannya mencari obat untuk luka, Bummie, tapi aku juga mencari untuk minyak untuk memijat kakimu." Ucap Siwon setengah-setengah(?), antara jujur dan juga tengah berkilah.

KRIET~

Siwon kemudian mengambil sebotol minyak pijat berbau Lavender dan membawanya kehadapan Kibum. Siwon kemudian mendudukan dirinya pinggir ranjang tepat didepan Kibum. Kibum mengangkat sedikit kakinya ketika melihat Siwon menggulung celananya hingga setulang kering.

"_Wait_! Kau mau apa?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Siwon menuangkan minyak Lavender itu ke kakinya. Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan ikut mempertanyakan pertanyaan Kibum, "Memang untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk memijat kakimu?! Gunanya agar sedikit merileksasi uratmu yang pasti menegang mendadak karena terkilir tadi."

"AKH! SIWONNIE!" pekiknya setengah meringis ketika Siwon secara tiba-tiba memijat perlahan pergelangan kakinya yang nampak bengkak dan agak membiru. Siwon ikut meringis karena kaget ketika mendengar teriakan spontan Kibum.

"_Mi—mianhae_, Bum. Ak—aku 'kan sudah bilang hanya memijatnya." Ucapnya seakan tidak bersalah. Kibum membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Siwon yang kembali menyengir padanya.

"Jangan tampakan cengiran kudamu(?) yang sok polos itu. Kau bayangkan saja bagaimana tidak sakit, bahkan tukang loak si kedai Myeongdong sekalipun juga tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika orang yang kakinya terkilir dipijat antara tukang pijat professional dan juga seseorang tukang pijat dadakan yang terbiasa memegang peralatan fitness!" ucap Kibum menggebu-gebu—dan menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya, seakan menyindir Siwon. Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal membuat minyak tadi ikut menempel dirambutnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang hanya ingin membantumu mengobati kakimu." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya—membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat aneh. Kibum tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah Siwon yang seperti itu. _'Ternyata kalau dia menunjukan aegyo seperti itu, wajahnya menjadi sangat aneh.'_

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau kuantarkan saja menuju klinik untuk mengobati kakimu." Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya karena ia merasakan dapat berduaan dengan Siwon lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tapi, kita keruang _dance practice_ dulu. Kita pulang bersama Hyukkie, dia masih melatih _dance_ disana sembari menungguku."

—Padahal nyatanya tidak. Senyuman tipisnya luntur saat itu juga ketika mendengar nama orang ketiga—menurutnya—diantara mereka itu sudah kembali disebutkan oleh Siwon. Siwon menyerngit ketika melihat tatapan Kibum kembali datar dan juga terkesan... dingin. Dia dapat menangkap raut kesedihan dimata yang kitam kelam itu, tapi ia tidak dapat memastikannya secara pasti.

"Pergi saja."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ya—yang benar saja, Bummie?! Kau 'kan harus kuantar ke—"

"KUBILANG PERGI SAJA!" ucap Kibum berteriak, sifat marahnya ketika tengah bermanja dengan Siwon sekarang muncul tanpa sadar. Siwon menyerngit heran ketika melihat Kibum yang nampak aneh dimatanya. Emosinya terpancing seketika—entah kenapa—ketika melihat tatapan tajam Kibum.

"Kau... KAU SEBENARNYA KENAPA, KIM KIBUM?!" tanya Siwon sambil berteriak. Kibum tersentak dalam hati mendengarnya. Ia hampir menangis jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa sifatnya yang dingin itu. Ini untuk pertama kali untuknya mendengar teriakan bahkan... amarah dimata Siwon.

"_Hyung_... tak pernah membentakku."

DEG!

Siwon kaget mendengar ucapan Kibum. Nada itu memang terkesan datar, namun gendang telinganya bisa menangkap lirihan pedih didalamnya. Siwon terdiam mematung ditempatnya.

"Kau... memanggilku.. _Hyung_?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Kibum dan menatap lekat paras yang cantik itu. Selalu nampak cantik alami walau dibungkus dengan sifat dingin yang terlihat naturalisasi.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya hingga kedua _obsidian_ mereka saling bertemu pandang. Siwon dapat melihat binar mata Kibum terlihat semakin redup, ditutupi kaca-kaca kecil nan semu yang disertai warna merah yang kentara. Ia tahu _namja_ cantik itu tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Wonnie_ Hyung_... tak pernah membentakku. Sedari kecil kau memanjakanku sebagai 'adik'mu, kau tak pernah membentakku. Kau selalu menunjukan sifat penuh kasih sayang padaku, walau aku sering berteriak marah padamu, kau tak pernah sekalipun membalas menggunakan sifat yang sama. Tapi... ini pertama kalinya kau membentakku."

Runtuh. Siwon tak pernah melihat Kibum selemah ini. Tanpa berkedip, kristal bening itu mengalir dengan indahnya dipelupuk kiri Kibum. Disertai dengan tatapan nanar yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa menjadi bersalah.

"_**Hyung**_**, Kibummie bawa kue untuk Siwon **_**Hyung**_**!" Kibum berlari menghampiri Siwon yang sibuk dengan bola basket ditangannya. Ia mem**_**pout**_**kan bibir merahnya ketika melihat Siwon nampak asyik memantulkan bola basket ditangannya dan melemparnya ke **_**ring**_** tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kibum itu.**

**Kibum kemudian semakin berlari mendekati Siwon—**

**BUGH!**

"**Kibummie!"**

—**Namun bola basket yang dilempar Siwon terpantul di tiang **_**ring**_** basket ke arah Kibum hingga mengenai kepalanya. Kibum langsung jatuh tersungkur dan **_**Cheesecake**_** yang rupanya sedari tadi dibawanya jatuh berantakan disampingnya. Kibum memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut namun ia berusaha bangun dengan menggunakan tangannya yang satunya.**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**Siwon langsung berjongkok disampingnya dan membantu **_**namja**_** berwajah imut itu untuk duduk. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir sambil mengusap kepala Kibum yang tadi dihelus oleh tangan kecilnya sendiri. Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu menatap nanar kuenya yang berhamburan. Siwon meringis melihatnya.**

"**Kibummie, **_**mi—mianhae**_**, **_**Hyung**_** tidak seng—"**

"**Huweeee~ kuenya rusak! Padahal... hiks... Kibummie sudah... hiks... capek-capek bikin sama Teukie **_**Umma**_**... Huweeee~!" Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa bingung karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Kibum yang tengah dilanda tangisan keras seperti ini.**

"_**Mi—mian**_**—"**

"**APANYA YANG '**_**MIANHAE'**_**?! KUE ITU SUDAH BUMMIE BIKIN CAPEK-CAPEK UNTUK SIWON **_**HYUNG**_**, SEKARANG MALAH **_**HYUNG**_** RUSAK!" ucap Kibum setengah berteriak. Ia membekap mulutnya ketika melihat Siwon termenung mendengar teriakannya. Ia tidak pernah semarah ini pada Siwon. Ia pun akhirnya memilih menangis sekuat-kuatnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya dilututnya. Ia sudah siap jika akan dimarahi juga oleh Siwon.**

**GREP!**

**Namun, rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan pelukan Siwon-lah yang ia rasa. Ia mengangkat secara perlahan kepalanya dan dapat melihat Siwon tersenyum lembut padanya. Tangan kanan Siwon yang tidak digunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Kibum, ia gunakan untuk menghapus sisa lelehan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi **_**chubby**_** Kibum yang putih.**

"**Dengar, **_**Hyung**_** tidak sengaja. Jadi... **_**Mianhae**_**, **_**nde**_**? Dan satu lagi, kau jangan takut, Bummie. **_**Hyung**_** tidak akan marah apalagi membentakmu balik seperti dirimu yang membentak ataupun memarahi **_**Hyung**_**, karena **_**Hyung**_** sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun."**

**Kibum tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Siwon dengan erat.**

"**Bummie juga **_**sayang**_** sama **_**Hyung**_**~"**

"**Nanti kita bikin kuenya lagi, yah? Nanti **_**Hyung**_** temani."**

"**Janji?"**

"**Selalu **_**Hyung**_** tepati. Asal berhenti menangis dan ****jadilah anak yang tegar dengan tidak pernah menangis lagi**_**, otthe**_**?" **

"**Eumb!"**

Sekelebat masa lalu melintas dalam benak Siwon. Ia meringis ketika ingatan masa lalu itu secara perlahan menghilang dari ingatannya dan berganti dengan wajah Kibum kini yang sudah jauh berubah dari 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Bummie..."

"Taukah kau, _Hyung_? Aku masih begitu ingat kata-katamu yang dulu. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu aku menangis karena kau menjatuhkan kue buatanku. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi."

Lirihan itu terdengar kian menyakitkan ditelinga Siwon. Ia senang jika Kibum menepati janjinya, namun ia tidak pernah berharap bahwa Kibum menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan menjauh dari siapapun yang bisa saja membuatnya menangis. Walau pun tidak untuk dirinya. Siwon kadang memang masih memanjakanya. Namun, tetap saja Siwon merasa aneh memanjakan satu orang yang sama namun memiliki dua sifat yang jauh berbeda antara dirinya dulu dan sekarang.

"Bummie, ak—aku—"

"Aku masih ingat pertemuan kita yang pertama, _Hyung_. Saat dipemakaman _Umma_ dan _Appa_-ku." Kibum berucap lirih sambil menerawang. Air mata memang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, hanya saja tak ada isakan yang mengiri setiap alirannya. Hanya atmosfer hening dan denyut jantung yang terasa begitu menyakitkan yang dirasakan Kibum. Siwon sendiri tidak ingin menyela lagi ucapan Kibum. Baginya, _namja_ dihadapannya ini kembali rapuh. Rapuh seperti pertama kalinya Siwon melihatnya.

—_sama seperti saat itu_.

"Saat kedua orang tuamu datang kepemakaman kedua orang tuaku yang mati hanya karena kecelakaan pesawat bodoh itu. Mereka membawamu dan memperkenalkan aku dirimu, Choi Siwon yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Aku bahkan ragu dengan usiamu karena melihat raut gagah dan dewasa diwajahmu saat itu. Namun, aku juga tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena... kau tiba-tiba memberiku senyum yang membuat tangisanku mereda begitu saja. Dan pikiran untuk menyusul kedua orang tuaku... buyar dalam sekali kedipan saat kutakjub memandang ketampananmu..."

Siwon menunduk dan ikut merasakan tutur kata yang dicurahkan Kibum. Emosi bahagia karena kenangan lama yang terkubur kembali dibuka, perlahan mulai mempersedih curahan hati Kibum. Alurnya terasa bagai intuisi yang sangat menyayat hati dan juga menghanyutkan. Siwon ingin membungkam Kibum agar tak bicara lebih banyak lagi, hanya saja, ia tak sanggup. Kedua tangannya bahkan hanya saling mengepal satu sama lain, menetralisir setiap ritme denyut jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit. Keduanya kini dapat merasakan detak jantung miris dan rasa sakit yang tidak nyaman secara bersamaan—walau tidak disadari satu sama lain.

"Dan betapa bodohnya aku karena menolak ajakan kedua orang tuamu untuk tinggal bersama kalian, menjadi salah satu dari bagian keluarga kalian. Tapi aku juga tidak menyesal, karena semenjak aku tinggal dipanti asuhan itu, kau tak pernah absen mengunjungiku dan mengajakku bermain. Menemaniku tidur dan ketika kuterbangun malamnya, kau sudah tidak ada. Kutanya ibu asuhku, kau sudah pulang tanpa kau ketahui. Karena kau pulang digendong oleh Kangin _Appa_ menuju rumah kalian dalam keadaan masih tidur. Tak tahu mengapa, entah mereka tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkanmu yang tengah terlelap, atau mereka tidak memisahkan kita secara sadar. Mungkin takut aku menangis karena melihat kau sebagai orang yang sangat aku _sayangi_ tak ada disampingku?"

Kibum kini memfokuskan tatapannya pada wajah Siwon yang masih menunduk. Ia menatap wajah itu seakan ingin menyampaikan bagaimana kacaunya perasaannya kini. Tapi... beginilah cinta sepihak, saat pujangga memberi sebuah tutur kelembutannya, maka sang peresfektor seakan hanya menerima dengan setengah hati. Siwon dilema, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk memilih sekarang ini.

"Kini, sudah 8 tahun—ah, _ani_, sudah 9 tahun genap seminggu yang lalu (entah _Hyung_ ingat atau tidak), kejadian itu terjadi. Kau perlahan berubah seiring pijaran waktu berdentang ditiap _sekon_-nya. Dan kini aku sudah 17 tahun. Apa _Hyung_ ingat ulang tahun-ku beberapa bulan kemarin?"

DEG!

Siwon merasakan keterkejutan untuk yang kedua kalinya untuk saat ini. '_Ini... sudah tanggal 28 Desember... Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan ulang tahun Kibum yang bahkan kutunggu waktunya,'_, batinnya gemuruh. Yah, memang ia selalu menunggu ulang tahun Kibum datang setiap saat, entah sejak kapan kini perlahan ingatannya tentang ulang tahun bahkan barang-barang yang yang Kibum suka maupun benci mulai memudar.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, air mata sudah tak mengalir lagi, menyisakan mata merah dan bengkak kecil yang membuat matanya agar mengecil. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon membuat _namja_ itu menatapnya.

"Ternyata... Lee Hyukjae begitu berarti, yah, _Hyung_? Apa Eunhyuk benar-benar berarti dimatamu? Bahkan kau lebih menunggu tanggal 4 April datang daripada tanggal lahirku. Padahal... dulu kau selalu bilang bahwa hari yang paling kau tunggu adalah 21 Agustus bukan? Hari yang paling kau tunggu karena kau selalu merayakannya bersamaku."

"Bummie, maafkan aku. Ak—aku tidak bermaksud melupakan tang—"

"Sssttt... Tak apa, _Hyung_. Kau sudah dibutakan oleh cintamu pada Eunhyuk. Aku tak apa. Selama kau bahagia, aku merasa diriku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi... ada kalanya kesabaranku habis, _Hyung_. Saat air mata ini," Kibum menghapus sisa air mata yang mengering dipipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya, "Air mata ini untuk terakhir kalinya mengalir untukmu."

"Aku tak apa, Wonnie Hyung. Hanya saja, bisakah aku memilikimu hanya untukku? Tanpa ada Eunhyuk dihatimu yang merebut semua perhatianmu padaku?"

Siwon masih menatap Kibum dalam diam, mata itu menunjukan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Keheningan yang sempat menghela, namun akhirnya terhenti saat Siwon menghela nafasnya. Ia mengamit kedua tangan Kibum yang tadi sempat terlepas dari tangannya, digenggamnya tangan itu seakan takut kalau _namja_ itu bisa saja melarikan diri darinya.

"Kibummie..."

"_Hyung_, _please_, jangan katakan apapun!" mohon Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang akan kembali keluar dari matanya dan juga berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Siwon.

"Bummie, jangan sela sedikitpun kata-kata _Hyung_. Hah... _Hyung_ tak tahu mengapa kau jadi seperti ini. Tapi ini saat yang paling _Hyung_ tunggu."

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk menatap ranjangnya. Ia menatap Siwon dengan raut bingung yang kentara. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jangan merasa heran seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, kau tetaplah _namdongsaeng_ kesayanganku. Adik yang selalu manja padaku. Tapi... saat itu hanya kejadian dulu, kau kini juga sudah berubah banyak. Kemana 'Kibummie' milik _Hyung_ yang selalu bermanja, merengek, dan selalu minta ditemani oleh _Hyung_, kalau nyatanya kau sekarang seakan mengacuhkan _Hyung_, menganggap _Hyung_ orang biasa yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya untukmu. Dan untuk kali ini, semenjak _Hyung_ bertemu denganmu ditangga tadi hingga mendengar segala curahan hatimu. _Hyung_ bisa menemukan dirimu yang lemah, masih cengeng," Siwon menjeda ucapannya. Tangan kirinya ia lepas dan ia gunakan untuk menyapu perlahan lelehan air mata disudut mata kiri Kibum yang hampir keluar, "Dan juga masih berusaha merebut perhatian agar selalu selalu memanjakan dan menyayangimu sepenuhnya pada _Hyung_." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Kibum dengan begitu lembutnya. Seakan secara perlahan ia menunjukan rasa sayangnya yang sudah lama pudar tergantikan sifat biasanya—seakan menganggap Kibum hanya seorang teman biasa—yang menyakitkan untuk Kibum.

"Bukan maksud _Hyung_ untuk mengacuhkanmu, kau juga bagian dari hidupku yang harus kujaga. Tapi mengertilah, ada bagian lainnya yang harus _Hyung _jaga untuk saat ini." Ucap Siwon. Dan diingatannya secara perlahan teringat foto Donghae dengan Eunhyuk yang berciuman. Ia merasa sangat marah akan foto itu, tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak marah sedikitpun dengan Eunhyuk, yang ada dia menyimpan amarah yang begitu besar pada Donghae. Ia ingat bahwa ia harus mengantar Eunhyuk pulang saat ini. Siwon masih menatap Kibum lembut, mungkin ia harus menenangkan _namja_ dihadapannya ini terlebih dahulu.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan kembali menjadi Kibummie-nya _Hyung_ yang dulu, _nde_? Kembali manja dan selalu merebut perhatian _Hyung_ agar _Hyung_ selalu ingat padamu. Anggap saja itu kesempatan terakhir _Hyung_. Kalau _Hyung_ melakukannya lagi... kau boleh membenci _Hyung_." Ungkap Siwon sambil melebarkan senyumnya selembut mungkin pada Kibum membuat _namja_ itu sedikit terenyuh, "Dan maafkan _Hyung_, _Hyung_ harus pergi. Nanti _Hyung_ kepanti untuk mengunjungimu lagi. Jangan nakal, _nde_? _Hyung_ akan menghubungi salah satu petugas UKS agar mengobatimu diklinik."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Senang rasanya mendengar bahwa Siwon kembali menjadi Siwon-nya yang dulu. Tapi dalam hati ia menyerngit sakit bahwa mendengar Siwon akan pergi lagi setelah ini. Dia yakin bahwa orang yang sudah sangat di_sayangi_nya itu akan mendatangi Eunhyuk. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Eunhyuk tinggal serumah dengannya. Mengingat hal itu saja membuat Kibum merasa ingin menyayat kepalanya yang mungkin bodoh karena tidak berpikir mengapa ia tidak sedari dulu menerima ajakan kedua orang tua Siwon untuk menjadi adik Siwon. Jadi, mungkin saja ia jadi lebih dekat dengan Siwon dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi. Waktu tidak mungkin diputar semudah membalikan telapak tangan maupun merobek secarik kertas tipis. Dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, bukan?

Kibum hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon merasa lega karena melihat Kibum mulai tenang. Ia beranjak bangun dan meraih belakang kepala Kibum. Kibum menutup matanya berusaha meresapi kecupan yang disematkan Siwon dikeningnya.

"_Hyung_ berjanji akan menemani Bummie tidur lagi malam ini? _Hyung_ janjikan akan benar-benar datang kepanti dan menemaniku tidur dengan pelukan _Hyung_?"

TAP!

TAP!

CKLEK!

Kibum membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia tertawa, begitu miris dan menyayat hati. Melihat Siwon sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya membuatnya terasa seperti mimpi. Bahkan... pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan tak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh Siwon. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati betapa denyut sakit pada dadanya yang sesak menyiksanya. Membuatnya merasa itu pantas untuknya, pantas untuk dirinya yang seperti terbuang dan tak berarti apa-apa selain adik manja Siwon.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar menepatinya?" ucapnya dengan pelan. Seakan berbicara dengan tembok putih dihadapannya, kenyataan pertama yang dihadapinya saat kembali membuka mata.

—**oOo—**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju parkiran. Tatapannya seakan menerawang, antara fokus dengan jalanan dihadapannya dan dengan ucapan Kibum tadi.

"_**Hyung berjanji akan menemani Bummie tidur lagi malam ini? Hyung janjikan akan benar-benar datang kepanti dan menemaniku tidur dengan pelukan Hyung?"**_

Dia tidak menjawab karena dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya nanti. Baginya, bagaimanapun ia menganggap Kibum adik kecilnya yang manja, ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Kibum kini beranjak dewasa sekalipun usianya kini masih 17 tahun dan tak kurang genap 2 tahun darinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"**Kakak** macam apa aku ini?" gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang parkiran kendaraan khusus Siswa Elf Senior High School.

"_Hyung_?" Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya. Seketika rasa kalut dihatinya hilang begitu saja ketika melihat senyuman Eunhyuk yang begitu manis itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Eunhyuk dan ikut menghirup aromanya dengan perlahan, seakan dengan cara itu ia dapat menghilangkan sisa kekalutan tadi bersamaan dengan aroma tubuh menenangkan yang masuk kedalam indra penciumannya itu.

Eunhyuk sempat heran namun ia memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakannya. Ia hanya balas menepuk punggung Siwon yang tegap itu. Dia menutup mata meresapi rasa aneh yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat merasakan hidung dan bibir Siwon menempel dikulit lehernya yang begitu sensitif.

Setelah memberi kecupan terakhir dipipi Eunhyuk, Siwon langsung melepas pelukannya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Eunhyuk. "Masuklah. Kita harus segera pulang, kepala _Hyung_ pusing." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya bingung namun ia langsung memilih untuk masuk dan membiarkan Siwon berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi.

BRRUUUM!

Dan mobil itupun berjalan meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

—**TBC—**

Mianhae, beribu mianhae(?) NC-nya batal. Tapi Lisa janji kok chap depan bakal ada NC-nya. Soalnya cuman ini yang bisa Lisa ketik setelah semua ff Lisa keformat waktu Laptop Lisa diinstal ulang, and lupa Lisa back-up. Maklumi manusia ceroboh yang satu ini… TT

Lisa janji secepatnya apdet next chapnya apabila masih ada yang berkenan menunggu dan memberi Review, kalau tidak yasudahlaaah… saya pasrah… :'''''''((

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida, for:**

kyukyu, rinchan, Anchovy, **Nyukkunyuk**, HAEHYUK SHIPPAAAA, Ayakyu, love haehyuk, **Dina Fujoshi**, myfichychovy, **Haehyuk addict, **dhianel4ever, **minim arakida**, diitactorlove, **Chwyn**, anchofishy, anaknya HaeHyuk, jewels, haehyukkie, kameramenHHnc, **raemi. han**, **Meyla Rahma, **Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, Guest-1-, Guest-2-, **Ellizabeth Kim, **yayang jewelf, **ressijewelll**, **BooFishy**, leedya saranghae, Guest-3-, kirikoraera, wika-imut, HaehyukLoveXD, Park Ha Hwa, dew'yellow, **Haruu 'Ruu' Kim**, asha lightyagami, love haehyuk, **Hikari Vongola**, LidyaImnida, Aiyu Kie, **Arancia Chru**, **VIOSgetz**, Lee Eun In, Guest-4-, Guest-5-, larasMAkhsani, ELFishy, SmileHyuk, **mingi**, stella mc. cartne, siskalovehaehyuk, **Arit291**, **XiaoMei96chully**, who, damn, what, **& ALL SILENT READERS!^^**

**Atas ketersediaannya member tanggapan atau sekedar membaca fanfiction ini :D**

.

.

**Wanna connect with me?**

** LisaAR2101 —**Twiter  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra —**Facebook

.

.

**..::Trailer Next Chap::..**

"Kau tahu? Seandainya kau tidak mencintai si Siwon itu, mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya."

.

"Lihatlah kita, sekarang apa nasib kita? Seperti sebuah batu teronggok yang bisa ditendang kapan saja bukan. Bahkan, kita hanya melihat kedua orang yang kita cintai, malah berbalik saling mencintai satu sama lain."

.

"Kau pikir rencana itu akan benar-benar berhenti, Kim Kibum? Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah kau akan benar-benar menepati ucapanmu sendiri... mengingat kau selalu saja berada dalam kegelimanganmu..."

.

.

.

"Hah... aku tak tahu mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun..."

.

"Kau takkan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

.

.

.

"Aku rela mati dihadapanmu jika memang itu yang kau inginkan sekarang."

.

"_Mianhae_, aku telah gagal menjagamu."

.

.

.

"Mak—maksudmu?"

"_Jeb—jebal_… Jadikan aku milikmu _seutuh_nya! Hiks… Hiks… Aku sudah tidak ingin menyerahkan diriku pada siapapun lagi selain dirimu—Hiks...Hiks… Aku sudah hampir gila karena semua ini—Hiks…"

**..::Wait for next Chap::..**

**CIAO ! d(^O^)b**


End file.
